Legends Never Die
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Chaos ensues when someone returns from the dead. (GTA Fanfic, sequel to Red Rain on my old account YinYang754)
1. Chapter 1:Not what it seems

"Carly. Hey, sweetheart." Johnny greeted after answering his phone.

"Hey John boy, what you doing?" Carly asked.

"I'm walking through the park in LS, heading home." Johnny replied, checking he had his new bike s keys in his pocket.

"Johnny I love you." Carly says.

"And I love you." Johnny replied.

"No, not like that, not like the regular way to end off the phone call." Carly says. "Johnny I will never say that to anyone else again. From now on, those words from me are yours now."

Johnny walked into the road as she said this.

"So that's it." Carly says, hearing no reply. "Johnny?... okay come on, this is scaring me now." She tries to get a response, rubbing her four month pregnant belly. "Johnny, I love you no one else apart from our son will ever hear those words from me again." She says, a loving look in her eyes.

"He- hello?" A woman's voice called.

"Hello... who is this?" Carly asked.

"This phone, I just found it." The woman says.

"Well can you pass me back to Johnny, I was just talking to-" Carly stopped.

"It was so fast the car it just... it just came out of nowhere." The woman says, sounding very worried.

"I'm so sorry." The woman hung up, looking back to the bald headed biker in the road, half under a Blista Compact.

Carly dropped her phone as she ran outside, not stopping until she reached the scene, marked off by police barriers. She stood there again, three weeks later, just a few minutes after she'd been by Johnny's side when he died in the hospital.

''I... I don't know how... how we're going to do this... without him.'' Carly says. She had just found out that she and Johnny are having a boy on the same day as the accident.

Across the street and watching the soon to be mother was Ivory Smith.

He wanted to approach her but Carly's phone rang and she answered it, her expression changing from sadness to disbelief.

She hung up, hailed a nearby taxi and got in before it drove off. Ivory got on his Double T custom and followed the taxi from a safe distance. He had a feeling just who exactly called Carly.

Carly got out, heading to the outside of Ammu-nation. Ivory saw the person he expected.

"Hey Sam." Carly says, sounding very tired but Sam knew it was depression in her voice.

"Well you're only human, so what can I do for you?" Sam asks.

''What you said on the phone... how do you know?'' Carly asks.

''Call it instinctive, sis. Something wasn't right with the accident.'' Sam says.

''Not here... it's too open.'' Sam says before they walk away.

''Well... plan A might not be salvageable.'' Ivory says. He had a feeling that Sam was onto what he had planned. Ivory raced on.

"So it's like the Ludendorff job?" Carly asks then they stop and get in Sam's Ruiner.

"Not exactly. He's dead but I don't think he'll stay that way.'' Sam says. Carly couldn't believe it.

"And I know how we can get to him." Sam says before starting the Ruiner and heading for her house.

Unknown location, Johnny's POV.

C... Carly, where are you... where am I?

"Have you had any coffee?" A man in a suit peeks his head in the door.

"No." I reply.

"Can we get some coffee in room 5 please? The good stuff, we ve got another one!" The man calls down the hallway before entering, sitting on the other side of the desk I was just asleep on.

''Wh...Where's my wife?! What did you do to her?!'' I yell. So help me, if he's hurt Carly or the baby, I'll fucking murder him!

His reply was him looking towards the round window so I got up and ran to it. What I see completely blows my mind.

Ahead of me is a city. But this city curves around, like it's on the inside of a ball. There's city in front of me, behind me and upside down above me.

"Welcome to the nexus. Otherwise known as the nethersphere, the promised land paradise. It s where you go when you die." The suited man says. I'm out of control, breathing heavily.

"Would you like a painkiller?" He asks me.

''Where is she? Answer me, damn it!'' I yell at him.

''She'll find you... provided that the boss doesn't find her first.'' He says.


	2. Chapter 2:Two W

"Okay, this is our way!" Sam says as she pulls back a blue waterproof cover, revealing a Space Docker lookalike. This was much cleaner and modded onto a Bravado Buffalo S. ''I know, last time that we used this, we screwed up the space time continuum.'' She says.

''Where do we start, Sam?'' Carly says.

"Get in." Sam says. As Carly did, she saw the very sleek looking time jump systems, a destination targeter built into the dashboard where the radio would've been.

Sam reached over and opened the glove box, pulling out a wire with it's metal strands exposed on one end, it s other disappearing into the dashboard. She holds it out to Carly, telling her to hold it.

''You and my nephew will be okay, Carly.'' Sam says, noticing that Carly's arms are wrapped protectively around her stomach. Carly keeps one wrapped around while reaching out and holding the wire.

Sam flicks a few switches, making them enter the black endless void Carly had sworn never to return to. However, they were just hovering in it.

"Carly, close your eyes. Think of Johnny, think of the man you lost." Sam says, Carly obeying. She forgot her pregnancy, the many problems caused by the last Space Docker, focusing on only Johnny. "Now where is he? where is Johnny now?" She asked. As soon as Carly started thinking this, the digital display flickered into life as a destination was entered in numbers. They picked up speed, moving through the void. It wasn't long before they stopped, a room that looked like the entrance to a castle tour office fading into view around them.

"He's here." Sam says before opening her door, getting out and examining the room.

Carly opens her door, carefully getting out of the Space Docker. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

''Sam... are we sure we're in the right place?'' Carly asks.

"This is where Johnny should be. The Space Docker 2 lead us here.'' Sam says as they hear two voices nearby, one sounding extremely familiar. "Hello?!" She calls out, causing two men, in the age range of Carly and Sam, to walk down the stairs. One walked closer than the other.

"Good evening, i am IVO. In-Voice operative. I am your source of information here at two W." IVO introduced itself. The voice sounded familiar but this was a robot.

"Nice to meet you but what is two W?" Sam asks.

"Apologies, clearly you have not received the official two W greetings package." IVO says.

Before Sam could say anything, IVO pushed Sam up against the wall before smashing their lips together. Sam's arms flung outwards, gripping the wall behind her. Carly looked away in shock and disgust.

IVO finally broke the kiss , lightly kissing the tip of Sam's nose a couple of times before moving away.

"Welcome to two W." IVO says.

"Carly is it over now?" Sam asks, not moving an inch.

''Yeah.'' Carly says before turning to IVO.

''Where's my husband?'' Carly says. Her arms were wrapped around her pregnant stomach, which IVO noticed.

"You also have not received the greetings package." IVO says.

"Oh no i'm good, thanks." Carly stops IVO.

"You're very realistic." Sam says, moving away from the wall.

''You touch me, i will kill you!'' Carly snaps at IVO when it walks towards her again.

''A little bit hormonal, huh? You're what, almost 5 months along? That's normal.'' IVO says calmly.

"But anyway, you asked about your husband?" The other man asked. "Sorry, i'm Jake."

"Yes, my husband died." Carly says.

"What if i told you we can talk to the dead?" Jake says.

''How?'' Carly says.

"An amplified video call, going through the barrier of life." Jake says.

"It is powered by the most powerful computer in the universe." IVO adds.

As they walk, they pass a blue glass box, built into the wall.

"What the hell?" Carly asks, seeing a skeleton inside the water filled glass container.

"They're held in place by a synthetic exo-case. The water prevents you from seeing it." Jake explains, going to a glass sink full of this fluid and putting his hand in it. "We call it synthetic cloud water. Only organic matter can be seen through it." He explained, both Sam and Carly seeing that his sleeve and watch were invisible, only his arm being seen in the water.

"I keep saying they should use this stuff in swimming pools." Jake joked.

Carly looks at Jake, stunned.

''What, no laugh?'' Jake says.

"You just... can we get on?" Sam asks. Jake nodded and walked ahead. "Don't forget, we could be anywhere in time right now." She whispers in Carly's ear, offering some explanation to what they were seeing.

Carly nods as they follow Jake and IVO. This was creeping her out. She could sense that Johnny was nearby and couldn't help but look at the massive black column coming down from the ceiling, it's energy feeling slightly similar to that which Johnny gave off.


	3. Chapter 3:Love can never die

"So, where am I?" Johnny asked the suited man, both on a balcony looking out to the city.

"I told you, the afterlife." The man answered. "My name's Kenton by the way."

"Where is the afterlife?" Johnny asked.

"Okay, imagine a blue ball and a black ball. The black runs parallel to the blue. All people on the blue can't see the black but when they die, they go inside the black ball. That's the afterlife, the black ball." Kenton explained.

''You never answered my other question. Where is my wife?'' Johnny says.

"She's... oh now that's rare, that is very very rare." Kenton says, holding his Ifruit pad. "You've got a phone call, from the other side. Somebody named Carly Klebitz?" He says, Johnny instantly going to him.

Regular world...

"We'll leave you two to it." Jake says before he and IVO leave the room.

"Question him, refuse to believe it, get the proof that he's real." Sam says before following Jake and IVO.

''Johnny? Can you hear me?'' Carly says, her voice trembling.

''Yes. Are you okay? Is our baby okay?'' Johnny says.

''We're okay. Our son is okay.'' Carly says, tears falling down her face. It felt good to hear Johnny's voice but she wanted to reach out and hold him in her arms.

Johnny breathed a sigh of relief. A boy. He and Carly are having a little boy. Then, he started worrying again. He couldn't let their son grow up without him. He had to find a way back to them.

"How can I get back to you?" Johnny asks.

"Sam is working on it. She says there's no real afterlife and that you're in some fake place with your memory blocked." Carly says.

"Nope, nothing fake here. I'm standing in front of a city built on the inside of a massive ball, city upside down above me, sideways on either side of me and the right way up where I'm at. Then again, I suppose I could be the one on the ceiling." Johnny says, looking out again to the beyond belief and impossible city ahead of him. ''You have to let me go back to her, Kenton.'' He says, looking right at Kenton.

"Even if I was in charge of that, which I'm not, you're dead. You can't go back." Kenton says.

''Then who's in charge because there's no way in hell that i'm letting my son grow up without a father!'' Johnny says.

"In charge would be my boss, IVO." Kenton says.

"IVO? That's an information bot." Carly says.

"No, he's quite human." Kenton says. Slight amounts of static were forming at the corners of the screen, slowly spreading inwards.

"John? Johnny!" Carly called before the signal was gone.

"What the hell is happening?!" Johnny asked as all the lights of the city started to go out.

"Well in short, looks like we're all going home." Kenton says, confusing Johnny.

"From the afterlife?" Johnny asks.

"Well, I say afterlife, it's more like a cloud." Kenton says.

"We're on a cloud?" Johnny asks.

"And what happens when the cloud gets too full? It starts to rain, letting all inside fall back to earth." Kenton says

Meanwhile

"I think it may be time to start the process boss, they're here." Jake says to IVO while Sam was looking more closely at one of the water tanks, a skeleton inside.

''Start the process? Are you out of your mind?'' IVO says.

''You were never going to tear them apart no matter how hard you tried! That woman needs her husband and their child needs his father!'' Jake says, angry but keeping his voice low.

"Okay, that's it! You always like to cause me trouble or try to run my operation your way! Say something nice!" IVO says, removing a combat pistol from his pants.

"Jake, it seems your android is malfunctioning." Sam says, walking over.

"That's not an android, that's my boss!" Jake says, giving away that IVO was a real person.

"I'm going to kill you unless you say something nice." IVO says.

"I... I've really enjoyed working with you and truly believe that you'll find it in your heart not to murder me!" Jake says quickly. Of course, IVO shot him anyway.

"Oh well, looks like I've got no choice now then." IVO says, removing and pressing a trigger unit. At once, the skeletons all stood up from their chairs, every one of them. The one next to Sam and IVO smashed the glass door, letting the water flow forward and briefly make the clothes it touched invisible.

''Carly?!'' Sam says when she hears Carly screaming. Sam started to run to Carly, only for IVO to aim the gun at Sam and Sam stopping, staying completely still.

''I have to get back to my sister.'' Sam says.

"Your sister is in my guard's company. Why don't us three go outside?" IVO says, pointing Sam to the door. Only now did Sam see the metal humanoid frame around the bones, the joints on adjusting black spheres. "Oh dear Sam. Didn't you know where you were?" He says, pointing to the city of Los Santos in front of them.

''Your guard could end up hurting Carly and her son!'' Sam shouts, now facing IVO.

''He won't. Can't say the same about me. Why shouldn't I snuff out the Klebitz bloodline before the little one is born?'' IVO says.

"Who are you?" Sam asks as he walked to her, holding her in a way that could've been described as romantic, with one hand holding Sam's right and the other on her left shoulder.

"You know the key strategic weakness of the human race? The dead outnumber the living." IVO says.

"Who are you?" Sam repeated.

"Oh you know who I am. I told you, I'm IVO." IVO says.

"Who s IVO?" Sam asks, now bracing to hear something bad.

"Oh please, try to keep up. Short for my old name." Sam removed herself from his grip. "...well, couldn't very well keep calling myself Ivory now could I?"

Sam entered total shock, fear and above all else, confusion.

''Why?! What the hell could Carly and Johnny have ever done to make you so angry?!'' Sam says.

"Dear Sam, I'm not angry. I just want to give Carly a gift." Ivory says.

Carly hid behind the desk she'd just been at as the skeleton in it's human looking metal case walked out of it's open glass box, heading towards the main door.


	4. Chapter 4:He's gone

'Happy thoughts. No more bad memories of playing Dead Space 3 with Jimmy.' Carly thought. Only this wasn't a video game.

''Boss won't be happy. I lost track of the girl.'' Carly hears someone say.

"Ivory will not stop looking. Keep searching, she cannot have left the building." Another voice said. They sound flat, in one tone and croaky.

One walks past her, stopping before turning around to look at her, raising an arm with some sort of electrical emitter mounted to it, sparks and tiny lightning bolts generating at it's end.

"Identify yourself!" The metal coated skeleton ordered. Carly had no clue about alien or future technology but knew the thing on the metal man's arm was a gun.

''Sam De Santa.'' Carly says, hoping that the metal man believes her. The metal man lowers the gun before relaying the information to his friend.

Outside, Sam and Ivory were stood with about ten metal men.

"Everyone, run!" Sam shouted. Nobody did. Instead, people were getting out their phones, snapping pictures of these metal people.

"Photos with the big metal men, one dollar each." Ivory says, putting down a hat for people to throw dollars in. Of course, the social media, the LifeInvader. Everyone wanting to look cool with a big metal person that moved.

''No, it's a trap! They'll kill you!'' Sam shouts.

''Dear Sam, they won't hurt anyone just like I won't hurt little Carly.'' Ivory says.

'Bullshit!' Sam thought.

Meanwhile, inside Two W.

"Well, where do I start? I ran the Space Docker across the country, took on a hundred cops at once, destroyed most of the A.O.D, died and came back, killed the one who raped me... need I go on?" Carly says to the three metal men in front of her.

"This is not proof, we demand proof!" A metal man says. The space between the shaped lips lights up red in time with it's speech.

"How about my reason for recreating the space docker?" Carly asked.

"Explain!" The metal person demanded.

"Well come on, only I know that." Carly says as a fourth metal man approaches.

"Incorrect. You are Carly Klebitz, you are pregnant, Sam is not." The new arrival says.

"God, why don't you ever listen? Look I'm Sam, I am not pregnant and your scanners are broken!" Carly says.

"It's... a boy." The new arrival says, giving Carly a confused look before he fired a small dart from the gun on it's wrist.

"The order was not given." One metal person says.

"Correct." The one that just knocked Carly out replies.

"You are not on the central net!" The other three said.

The new arrival instantly raised its arm, firing at and destroying the three other metal men.

"Correct." The new arrival says before picking Carly up. ''Sorry I had to do that.'' He says before walking off with her in his arms.

''He's okay. Both of you are.'' Carly hears a familiar voice say as she opens her eyes.

''Dave?'' Carly says. Sitting right next to her was recently retired Agent Norton.

"Carly... do you want the bad news or the worse news first?" Dave asked.

''Dave, if the tranquilizer hurt my son...'' Carly says, panicking before Dave gently brushes his hand against her hair.

''He's okay. He's strong, like you.'' Dave says.

''Then what are you talking about?'' Carly asks.

''Ivory's alive.'' Dave says.

Carly went completely pale, snatching her hand away from Dave's when he tries to hold it in an attempt to comfort her.

"But that's not the bad news I was talking about. The president and other leaders have worked out that this rain you re seeing, turns the dead, every single dead human, into those metal beings." Dave explained.

"And the worse news?" Carly asked.

"We're in a cemetery." Dave said. Almost as if on cue, a metal hand shot out of the grave in front of them, grabbing the grass before slowly pulling the metal man out of the ground.

Dave put himself in front of Carly as the metal man approaches them. It's voice was electronic but Carly recognized it.

"You are Dave Norton." Johnny says, his single tone croaky electronic voice not sounding of any emotion.

"Y... yes." Dave replies. Johnny raised his arm.

"You caused trouble for Carly and Michael, you took all glory for the fake death of Townley, you must be destroyed." Johnny says, charging his wrist gun with energy.

''Johnny, no!'' Carly screams. The second Johnny looked at Carly, he stopped charging the gun and lowered it.

''C... Carly?'' Johnny says, the electronic voice fading back into his normal one.

''The emotion blocker that Smith installed isn't working.'' Dave says.

Carly couldn't believe what she was hearing or seeing. She closes her eyes, hoping that it was all just a bad dream.

"Carly, as Dave just said, my emotional inhibitor isn't working. I want you to turn it on. Johnny says. Carly couldn t believe what she was hearing. Johnny just basically asked her to kill him.

''I... I can't.'' Carly says, tears running down her face as she opens her eyes.

''I knew that you wouldn't be able to. Those hormones have messed with your brain.'' They hear and turn around, seeing Ivory.

"Where's Sam?!" Carly demanded.

Above them, Sam was flying a helicopter. She'd been taught the basics by Trevor, now they came to use. Sam checked she had her gun before opening the door, jumping out. She slowed her descent as she reached the cemetery before hitting the ground, knocking the wind out of her and breaking all of her ribs.

''Don't even try it! Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean that I won't shoot you!'' Ivory says, aiming a gun at Carly. "Oh Johnny. You came separate from the net. Maybe I should just end you." Ivory pointed his gun at Johnny, slowly moving his finger towards himself.

The sound of a gun slot being pulled was heard as, against the pain, Sam stood up and pointed her gun at Ivory.

"Choose your enemy well, Sam." Ivory says, dropping his gun.

"Sam, kill him and you could have this army!" Johnny shouted. Sam turned around, the gun aimed at Johnny.

''Sam...'' Carly says.

''Now I remember what I want to give to you... after all, it is your birthday, Carly.'' Ivory says.

In all of the chaos, Carly had forgotten that it was her birthday. Sam lowers the gun, looking at Carly, then at Johnny, Dave and Ivory.

"Happy forgotten birthday, Mrs Klebitz." Ivory says, throwing a wristband to Carly. Ivory was also wearing one. "Metal dears, look at daddy."

Instantly, every metal man turned, looking at Ivory.

"Now raise your right arm. Lower it. Raise your left. Lower your left." Ivory ordered, all metal men following every move.

"Point to the sky, now to the floor. Exits are there, the south, maybe the sky The metal men all pointed simultaneously to the exit gates. You see Carly, a whole army at your command. Struggled with A.O.D? Go and wipe them out! Too many bad guys, go bring the good guys back!" Ivory says.

Carly looks right at Ivory... before tossing the wristband to Sam.

''I don't need them. All I need... is you gone, Ivory.'' Carly says.

"Metal minions, follow auntie's actions!" Sam ordered before pointing her gun back at Ivory, all ten thousand metal men doing the same. Ivory realised that for the first time, with over ten thousand guns pointing at him, it was time to give up.

"Well then give the order." Ivory says, raising his arms to his sides.

Nothing happened.

"You never could, you coward!" Ivory growls.

The guns turned on none other than Carly. None of the metal men could bring themselves to shoot her and lower their guns, infuriating Ivory.

''Traitors!'' Ivory shouts as the metal men once again point their guns at him.

Only one fired.

The one that fired was, like all of them, exactly the same. Sam instantly gave an order into the wristband before taking it off, putting it in her pocket and walking to the one that just shot Ivory.

Ivory had just disintegrated, evaporating into a blue mist before it disappeared. He wasn t coming back ever again.

"Hello. It's okay, I know it's you nan." Sam said. With heavy shock, everyone realised that this metal one was Trevor s mother.

My own granddaughter Maybe there is something left to be happy about in that father of yours. Trevor s mother said before Sam, much to everyone s surprise, moved forward, hugging her.

I never met any other family aside from mum and Trevor. Sam says. Slowly, her nan brings her arms down too.

Carly looks right at them. She didn't really remember meeting Trevor's mother when she was little but Mrs Philips remembered Carly the second she looked at her.

"Is that little Carly?" Mrs Philips asks. Her emotion blocker wasn't working either. At once, Sam got the wristband back from her pocket.

"All units. Disable emotional inhibitors." Sam ordered, all metal men and women following her demand. At once, they were all looking around, wondering what the hell was going on and why they were like they were.

''No! Sam, why?!'' Carly yells, tears falling down her face. She was immediately assuming that Sam killed each and every one of them.

"Carly look at them. They're human again, feeling emotions and looking for their phones to call home. A new race of metal humans. Who knows? Some may never die, some may be accepted back into normal life but all are alive!" Sam says, pointing out to the metal humans, all acting human again.

Carly felt Johnny's hand on her shoulder, beginning to calm down.

"And if we can get to Area 69, where this all started, I can save Johnny here from an eternity inside metal. I'll just have to ask someone to dig up his grave and retrieve his body." Sam says.

''Ok... Okay.'' Carly manages to say, brushing her tears away. She knew that no one else was going to believe this.

Carly felt horrible digging up the grave even though it was to save Johnny so a couple of the restored metal people took over, letting Carly take in and have a break after what just happened.

She kept looking over her shoulder, thinking that Ivory was still there.

He wasn't... and Carly started to calm down. Ivory Smith could never terrorize anyone else again.


	5. Chapter 5:Trevor's back!

"Oh Trevor... when will you learn?" Trevor asked himself as he walked, heavily drunk and naked, off of the train tracks he had been sleeping on. Again.

Trevor found his truck, no clothes in sight. Slowly, he got in and started the truck, driving back to Sandy Shores.

As he arrived back, the last thing he expected to see was another car in his driveway. As Trevor walked inside, he was greeted by two people, also naked, hard at it over the kitchen surface.

"This... sorry, wrong house!" Trevor says before running outside, realizing he was two blocks over.

When he did arrive, Ron was in the garden.

"Ron! Stop looking at my cock!" Trevor shouted as he entered the caravan, getting some clothes.

''He better be dressed this time!'' He hears someone shout from outside. Judging from the tone of the voice, whoever it is wasn't going to leave anytime soon... seeing as how she just found out about Trevor's involvement in causing Johnny's hit and run.

Trevor quickly pulled on the first thing he found. Unfortunately for him, there were two people outside, Carly and Johnny and the thing Trevor had on was a dirty old dress that his uncovered crotch was exposed by. Johnny walks in, followed by Carly, who stayed a few feet back.

''If you're wearing a dress, I'm punching you in the face Trevor!'' Carly yells, reminding Trevor of how hormonal Amanda was when Amanda was pregnant.

"Oh please you are so hot when you are angry!" Trevor shouted, still clearly intoxicated. "I wound love your skin against mi-"

Johnny rammed his steel toe capped boot into Trevor's exposed crotch. Trevor fell down in pain and Carly started laughing.

It was a rare thing, seeing Trevor in pain so Carly wanted to enjoy it.

"You fucking dick! I'll... argh! I'll suck it off!" Trevor yelled. Johnny picked Trevor up, punching him back to the floor.

"You have the best legs... so fuckable!" Trevor yelled one last time before Johnny kicked him again, this time knocking him out.

"He's gonna feel that one in the morning." Ron says.

''Yeah. Make sure to give him plenty of pain medication.'' Carly says.

"Trevor's pain meds? He'll huff gas all day." Ron says, pointing to the can of fuel and the dishrag on the table. Carly and Johnny walk outside, leaving Trevor alone with Ron.

''You wouldn't let me hit him, would you?'' Carly says. Although punching Trevor would've made her feel better, Carly wouldn't have done it. She could never bring herself to hit the maniac.

"Ron! Come here! Pet my bad boy!" Trevor shouted. After hearing this, Johnny and Carly quickened their pace and got on their bikes. Carly was starting to get too big for her bike and was going to stop riding soon anyway.

They left as they heard "Ron! Fucking pump faster!"

Klebitz house, 2 hours later...

''It feels good to be home.'' Carly says after she and Johnny sit down on the couch. Carly leaned back against the pillows propped against the couch.

''After all the madness, we need to take it easy. No more riding that deathtrap all over town.'' Johnny says, referring to Carly's bike.

''We need to a car and a car seat for our son. Soon.'' Carly says.

"We'll need four seats. Damn it, I never thought I would say this, let alone think it but I... we need a cage." Johnny says.

''Yeah. I never thought that you say it either. I also never thought that...well, you remember how Trevor reacted. He almost beat you to death.'' Carly says.

''He's a lunatic... but he did miss out on watching you grow up, Carly.'' Johnny says.

"Yeah but not watching me grow up doesn't excuse wanting to kill my husband and child." Carly says, going into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Normally, she'd have gotten vodka but not now, with a baby in her. She d seen what it could do.

A ring of the doorbell indicated that Sam had arrived. When she entered, she looked rather amused.

"What?" Carly asks. Sam just breaks into fits of laughter, sounding like when they first met.

"I just... I just saw T... T get his balls chopped off!" Sam says before finding herself unable to stand, rolling on the floor in laughter.

''After all the hell Trevor put us through, he deserved a beating!'' Carly says after finishing her glass of water.

Sam stops laughing and stands up, her face red from laughing so hard. She went to the fridge, holding the cold bottle of milk against her cheek to try and cool down.

"When you've finished kissing our milk..." Carly says. Sam put it back after a few seconds.

"I... am hungry." Sam says, Johnny nodding in agreement.

''Me too and don't ask me, I won't go anywhere near a pizza place after the pizza box from Al Dente's exploded when I was 16 and sent me flying across the kitchen at Mom and Dad's house.'' Carly says.

''Yeah, Jimmy told me about that incident. He quit playing Righteous Slaughter for three weeks after that.'' Sam says after they walk back into the living room and Johnny helps Carly sit back down. "Don't worry about pizza, I don't like cheese. I was thinking more chip shop." She says.

"You don't like cheese? Is something wrong with your tongue?" Carly says, referring to her recent cravings for cheese sandwiches.

''No but I think that Trevor was right 2 months ago when he said that your appetite has gone haywire.'' Sam says.

''Trevor says a lot of things.'' Carly says, trying to stay calm but Trevor had been driving her crazy lately.

A few tears fall when Carly remembers that Trevor said that he would never hurt her in any way. That was the uncle T she d loved and had wanted to find in the Ammu-nation when she and Sam first met.

"Trevor is... maybe jealous in a way. He never saw you or me grow up but we're going to see your kid grow up and... I wasn't formed in a proper relationship." Sam says.

''He said that in the hospital... then I went off and started screaming at him.'' Carly says, brushing her tears away as Johnny puts his hand on Carly's shoulder, gently rubbing it.

"And then he goes and throws you down the stairs at the pier. Well I guess that yanks my chain. When I next see Trevor, I swear on all, holy or not, that I'll put a bullet in his knees, one each then maybe if he is lucky, I'll give him a third in his stomach." Sam says, resting a hand on her knife that was tucked, in plain sight, in her thin belt.

''I have never been as scared as I was that day. I hate being scared because I feel like I'm losing control.'' Carly says. That day at the pier was still fuzzy but she would have nightmares about seeing herself falling down the stairs.

"Well I think that Trevor deserves- damn!" Sam stopped, rubbing her right hand side as a short burst of pain shot through it.

"You okay?" Carly asked, concerned for Sam and confused as to why she d just randomly started feeling pain.

"Yeah fine carrying on, Trevor deserves a bat up his- what the fuck?!" Sam felt another burst of pain, slightly stronger than the first.

Johnny grabs the phone, dialing 911 as Carly stands up and helps Sam sit down.

"No John I'm fine-" This time, the pain was enough to make Sam double over, no words, just a scream. This time, the pain just weakened but stayed.

Carly was remembering when her own appendix burst a few days before the school shooting in 2012.


	6. Chapter 6: Near Death Again

Mount Zonah Medical Center, I.C.U Waiting Room, Carly's p.o.v

I can't relax, I can't think straight... where the hell are Mom and Dad?! I've called, I've left several messages but they're not here! Where the hell are they?!

''Carly, you need to stop pacing. You're stressing yourself out.'' Johnny says before he helps me sit down.

Sam was currently in surgery, her appendix being removed. Or, the sections of it after it exploded. Turns out it had been swelling for a few days.

I remember when mine did the same and that really hurt. Then again, so did getting shot a few days later. I heard way too many sirens that month.

''I... I can't lose her... where are they and don't tell me to calm down, there's nothing that can...'' I say before feeling a little kick in my ribs. I put my hand there to make sure that i'm not imagining things.

''Carly? Carly, you okay?'' Johnny says before I gently grab his hand and put it on my stomach.

''He can hear us talking...'' I say as Johnny smiles. Our son just kicked and he's still kicking.

"He… he is." Johnny says, happiness spreading across his face. "Hey there, little guy." Johnny says.

"A baby can recognize it's parents voices from three months." We hear from behind us, turning around to see one of Sam's surgeons.

"Appendix successfully removed, no problems. You can wait in recovery for her to wake up if you'd like." The surgeon says. Instantly, me and Johnny pick up our things, heading to recovery.

There was Sam, deep in an anesthetic-influenced sleep. A few minutes later, I hear Mom and Dad's frantic voices in the hallway. They walk in, seeing Sam asleep.

''Her appendix burst. Where were you?'' I say to them, still a little upset.

"We had no signal in the desert." Dad says. Why were they in the desert? On second thoughts, I don't want to know why they were alone in the middle of nowhere… couldn't they just stick to a good old bed? Or shower?

''It's not what you're thinking. I'm listed as Trevor's emergency contact and he's in the hospital at Paleto Bay...'' Dad says.

''He's a grown man! He can take care of himself!'' I snap at Dad, startling him. I've never snapped at him before, even when I was a kid. Well, I'm not a kid anymore and haven't been one for a long time.

"And anyway, what's this resurrection crap I hear from Davey?" Dad asks. Damn, I haven't told him but there's no point hiding it, Johnny is in the room.

''Ivory Smith started that when he had someone injure and kill me in a hit and run. I'll explain everything else later.'' Johnny says, trying to get everyone to calm down.

He's right, our main focus is Sam and Ivory is long dead and never coming back. Johnny grabs my hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

Just how much has Davey told Dad?!

"No, you tell me right now!" Dad shouts.

''Why don't you realize for a second that it's Sam who's the reason we're here?!'' I shout at Dad.

Trevor was right, my hormones have turned me into a complete mess!

"Guys…" We hear from Sam, still drowsy and half asleep. When we look to her, she's pointing at the entrance.

What? Why the hell is he here? I knew Junior Law took over from Benson but why is he here?

''Junior? Why are you here?'' I say. He's changed over the years, looks just like a younger version of his dad.

"I'm… actually here to make an arrest… of your mother." Junior says.

''Mom, what did you do?!'' I say in complete shock. Other than the occasional shoplifting incidents, Mom's never committed any serious crimes.

"Amanda was sighted by a fellow officer doing the powdered substance, right up the nose." Junior says.

''Cocaine? You're joking, right?'' I say. This... am I dreaming?! Am I going to wake up back in the living room?!

"Nope, no joke. I just thought I'd see Sam before I haul your mother's ass off in the cuffs." Junior says. Yep, like father like son.

I take a deep breath after a few seconds. Tracey does Cocaine, not Mom! What happened while me, Sam and Johnny were gone?!

"Junior… why you here?" Sam asks, now more awake.

"I'm here for… this." Junior quickly puts his handcuffs on Mom's wrists.

"Oh fuck… Mom, stop doing stupid things." Sam says.

"Yes you should. Barrel of monkey nuts." Junior says before guiding Mom outside, to his awaiting brown sheriff car, a Buffalo S with lights on a rack on top, in the grill, in the wing mirrors and it's rear window.

"But… I'm not fucking guilty of anything!" Mom shouts before Junior shuts the door, blocking any sound from Mom's mouth.

''I... I... Yeah, that would be a good idea.'' I say as Johnny helps me sit down. Can't any of us ever catch a break?!

"I'll… contact you when she's able to get out… if she is." Junior says before returning to his car, tasing Mom in the process before driving away to Pillbox Hill police station.

That wasn't necessary, she wasn't resisting arrest! Junior's trigger happy just like his old man! So this was what Junior was like when his father wasn't threatening to punch his mother or calling him a tick turd.

I thought that my family was dysfunctional. Junior's is insane! My phone rings, jarring me out of my thoughts.

''What?!'' I snap at the person on the other end of the line after answering the phone call.

''Whoa! Is that how you greet your Uncle T?'' Trevor says.

''You're not Uncle T anymore, Trevor!'' I say angrily.

"I am always Uncle T but that's not why I called. Some chinese guy just showed up asking for Sam, I asked him why, he said he wanted the location on you." Trevor says.

Damn Triads! Trevor's working with them now?! Things have gone from bad to worse!

''Tell the Triads that they can shove firecrackers up their a-'' I say before being cut off by a sharp pain right in my stomach. No... No, it's too soon! I can't even scream because it hurts so bad.

"I called you because I told them, right down to the ward block!" Trevor says. Damn, I want to kill that psycho. But this is pure pain I'm feeling and right now, there's armed triads coming.

''Damn it, you senile old fuck!'' Johnny shouts after grabbing the phone before hanging up and picking me up into his arms.

Why now, Trevor?! Did you ever really care about me and Sam?!

''You're gonna be okay. Both of you are.'' Johnny says, taking me out of the room and leaving Dad with Sam.

Johnny's p.o.v, an hour later...

''Too much unnecessary stress but both of you are okay.'' I say, grabbing Carly's hand as she lies back against the hospital bed. Just a little scare. Carly and our son are okay.

''Thank god. Trevor just needs to leave us alone.'' Carly says. She's right, he has to stop stressing her out. The hospital's on lockdown but I know that it won't stop the Triads.

Sam has gotten out of her bed and is eating again. Appendix was something I thankfully never had problems with but both Clay and Terry did so I know from them what it feels like. Sam resisted to it quite well if what I was told is true.

"Carly… they're here." Sam says, brushing a few hairs out of her face.

''Which one of called Niko?'' Carly asks, seeing Niko outside the room.

"You think I'd just let them come? I've called Niko, Luis who called this guy called Yusuf, the Lost chapters of the desert and Vinewood and, to top it off, Junior's come with a few officers. In short, we've got a small army." Sam says.

Niko walks in, locking the door behind him and walks over to Sam, hugging her before walking over to Carly and hugging her.

"You stay here. Sam, how you feeling?" Niko asked, removing a combat pistol from his jeans.

"Fine as long as I don't run." Sam replies, catching the pistol Niko threw. She was still recovering, still only held closed by stitches and still in her hospital gown! I don't think she should be fighting.

''I'll be alright. You two just try to stay calm.'' Sam says, hugging me and Carly.

"Come back in one piece." Carly says, Sam nodding before leaving with Niko. Moments after, the bullets started flying, glass shattering and people screaming as they were hit. I cradle Carly in my arms and hold her close to me as she wraps her arms around her stomach.

This is complete madness! Trevor, I'm gonna fucking kill you!

Sam's p.o.v

"Cover Sam!" Niko shouts as a grenade lands near me. How the fuck did I get myself into this? I shouldn't be running but this is for Carly, Johnny and their son. I'll take the pain in my side for that.

Fucking Trevor, that maniac!

I take cover and shoot several Triads. This is pure fucking madness!

This is just insane. Carly first encountered these guys when Johnny took out the O'neill brothers, pissing these triads off. Then in Ludendorff, now here. All times, we're the ones getting shot at. What the hell led me into this life? Could it have been Billy? I'd never have gone to Trevor if Billy hadn't done what he did.

A heavy force knocks me back against the wall. I didn't feel anything and upon looking down, a bullet is in my right arm which I have no feeling in. Good and not good. If I bleed out before the Triads are dead, then we're all screwed!

Out of the corner of my left eye, I see Yusuf's gold Buzzard and him firing the miniguns with Luis in the passenger seat, shooting the Triads with a Carbine Rifle.

The blood was pouring out of my arm, making me realise that the bullet went straight through the main vein at the centre. That blood is very fast and slight black dots were starting to appear around my vision.

Another hit. This time, I felt it. The bullet pretty much went exactly where my first one was, replacing the scar with a hole and fresh blood, flowing down the hospital gown. I couldn't help but scream out as the pain started.

As I tried to get up, I was knocked back by another bullet, now I was in the most pain I'd ever felt. Another scream exited my mouth as even more blood left me, the black dots in my vision growing.

''Sam!'' Niko yells as he runs over to me, taking his jacket off and presses it to the bullet wounds to stop the bleeding. Somehow, I find myself doing multiple things to try and stop myself losing consciousness. I repeated out loud the exact instructions and method to reassemble an AP pistol, the movements needed in Jimmy's game, the physics of flying helicopters and singing Ticket for the Wind. After a while, none of these were working and the patch of blood around me had grown extensively.

The shooting hadn't completely stopped but had ceased enough for Niko to pick me up and open the door to take me back into the hospital without being noticed. He closes and locks the door behind him.

''Hang on in there, Sam. You're gonna be okay.'' Niko says before I pass out. I hope that he's right.

"Sam!" I hear Carly shout as we entered her room. Niko put me down on the second bed before looking at the blood pack, remembering something important.

"Guys… what's her blood type?" Niko asks. Shit, even I don't know that.

"Why do you need her blood type?" Carly asks.

"If we put the wrong blood type in her, it'll kill her." Niko replies. I block that thought out of my head, I'm not dying here!

''O negative... Brad said that Claire told him that.'' Carly says.

"O negative… no O negative here!" Niko says, looking through the blood packs at the desk. Why the hell they had lots of blood here but no O negative, I don't know.

"Niko… Just… put any in." I say. Better have a chest ache than no life.

"Sam, it'll kill you." Johnny says. I look at Niko, showing him how close to passing out I am. If I pass out, I'll never wake anyway.

Niko gets the closest blood type he can find to O negative, hanging it on the hanger above me before pushing the needle into my arm, unfortunately my left where I can still feel. Very quickly afterwards, my arm was shaking because of the thicker than normal blood in it.  
I don't know how but it works. Now Niko just needs to dig the bullets out of my arm and stitch me up.

The arm was fine, since I can't feel anything in it. The one in my chest was just too deep and the bullet in my thigh hurt like fuck. The pain when Niko used the tweezers to pull it out overtook the pain from the actual wound itself combined with the one in my chest. Finally, it ended and Niko dropped the blood covered bullet on the floor.

Niko stitches two of the bullet wounds up. I see from the look on his face that he's done this before. After all, he was a soldier back in the Yugoslav wars.

"Niko? Is she okay?" Carly asks.

"No she's not okay, she's still got a bullet in her chest and has lost almost half her blood!" Niko shouts. I've rarely seen him angry.

"Sam?" Carly calls. I want to sit up and hug her but the pain forbids me from even moving, my eyes sealed shut. They all probably think I've passed out. It's soft but I can hear Carly crying. I hear Johnny talking to her and I know that he's comforting her. Reality is slowly slipping away from me. The last thing I heard was Carly sobbing 'I can't lose her'.


	7. Chapter 7:Lying Low

**Carly's p.o.v**

"Carly?" I hear Niko say and open my eyes... I know he didn't mean to snap at me last night, he's worried about Sam. I sit up sleepily as Johnny opens his eyes.

"Sam okay?" Johnny says as Niko hugs me.

"She lost a lot of blood but she'll be okay, she just needs to take it easy for the next few months and so does Carly… I'm sorry for reacting like that." Niko says.

"It's okay... Trevor's the one who started this." I say, rubbing my stomach when Jason kicks. My phone rings and i glance at it, seeing that Lester's called back. "Hey, Lester. Anything on the Triads?" I say.

"The hitmen just pulled up in front of the safe house, vehicles riddled with bullet holes." Lester says.

"Anything unusual?" I say.

"Cheng's men normally drive in Cheval Fugitives... a black Entity XF just pulled up... hold on, I'll activate the translator." Lester says. "Who... that's not-" He says.

"Lester, what do they want?!" I say.

"They want to kill your kid, slit Sam's throat and take the Space Docker!" Lester says. I hand the phone to Niko as Johnny pulls me into a hug.

"It's okay, Carly. No one's gonna kill our son." Johnny says, lightly stroking my hair as I wrap my arms around him.

"Johnny, get Carly out of here! They're targeting a missile at the hospital!" Niko says, hanging up and handing the phone to me before running out of the room.

Johnny helps me disconnect the I.V so I can remove the needle... I've always hated those damn things but when you're in a hospital, an I.V can be necessary! I take the blood pressure cuff off and stand up, pulling the hospital gown off and putting my clothes and sandals back on.

"Okay... service elevator will lead us to the ambulance bay." I say, bandaging my left hand where the I.V had been before we leave the room, Niko joining us in the elevator with Sam still asleep in his arms.

"I hate to say it... I know one place they won't look." I say after we're in an ambulance and a safe distance from the hospital.

 **An hour later, Normal p.o.v, Trevor's caravan...**

 _'Can't believe we're back here again.'_ Carly thought, rubbing her stomach when Jason kicks. Trevor was tied up in the garage and shouting despite being gagged.

"Shut up before I find a grenade and shove it down your throat, Trevor!" Carly shouts.

"Those hormones are fucking with your mind!" Trevor shouts. Johnny stands up, walking outside, the sound of something metal hitting Trevor following and Trevor screaming afterwards, Johnny walking back in.

"The hell did you do to him?" Carly says, readjusting her flowy grey tank top.

"I might have... crushed his balls with a hammer." Johnny says, Carly trying not to laugh. Sam was surprisingly sleeping through the noise as Niko walked in with food from Cluckin Bell.

 **A half hour earlier...**

Trevor turned his attention to the door when he heard it open, Carly walking in.

"We're hiding out here!" Carly says boldly, Trevor looking at her stomach angrily and wondering how Carly managed to escape the Triads.

"You're... no, get out!" Trevor says, Carly refusing to back off.

"The Triads ambushed us at the hospital! Because of you, I almost lost mine and Johnny's son and Sam almost got killed!" Carly says, rubbing her stomach when Jason kicks crazily.

In Trevor's mind, Carly being pregnant was her way of betraying him but Sam was alive too?!

"I wanted those fucking Triads to kill you all!" Trevor shouted as Johnny charged in, slamming his fist in Trevor's face. "Fuck you, Klebitz! If you had used a damn condom, Carly wouldn't be pregnant with your kid!" He yells, pulling a loose tooth out.

"Fuck you, Philips! If you hadn't thrown Carly down the stairs at the pier, this wouldn't have spiralled out of control! Sam wouldn't be in this life if you raised her properly-" Johnny says.

"I raised her the best way I could! It was me and Claire that made her, she's my daughter!" Trevor shouts, Johnny punching Trevor and knocking him out.

"Sit down and rest, I'll deal with the maniac." Johnny says, kissing Carly before dragging the unconscious Trevor out of the trailer.

 **Present time...**

"Wouldn't be the first time. Trevor usually chops the bodies up if he can't bury them." Carly says, finishing her cheeseburger and fries. Niko had fallen asleep on the couch but Trevor's shouting woke him up.

"Niko, get me outta here! They've kicked me out of my own home!" Trevor shouts.

"Yes and I'll kick you out of your own mind, now shut the fuck up!" Niko yells. Sam was sleeping through all of this so Carly stood up, walking over into the bedroom to check on her.

 _'Trevor claimed he'd never hurt us!'_ Carly thought, remembering what Trevor did to Sam's boyfriend 3 years ago. Trevor's shouting continued to the point where Niko walked out of the caravan and into the garage.

 **Niko's p.o.v**

"Niko, thank god! Carly's gone and lost her mind-" Trevor says before I punch him. He's the one who lost his mind, a long fucking time ago! "You hit me!" He says.

"You've lost your mind! As if it was ever straight to begin with!" I shout, picking up a sledgehammer and hit his right arm with it, a sickening crack following and Trevor screaming.

"Fuck you, Niko! Carly's too young to be married, let alone have a kid!" Trevor shouts.

"Carly is 24! I was in a relationship before then, so were you! Everyone was!" I shout angrily.

"I didn't get to see her and Sam grow up!" Trevor says. That excuse is getting old! He left Claire the day after he got her pregnant and he got to see Carly when he found her again! He never wanted her to grow up!

"You made a choice, abandoning them! They grew up without you around, Trevor!" I say.

"When this is over, I'm buying a lobotomy for you!" Trevor shouts. I lift the sledgehammer again, this time hitting Trevor below the belt, Trevor screaming painfully. "Finish me then, Niko!" He yells.

"I think that's better left to Carly after all you did to hurt her!" I say, grabbing a crowbar this time.

"Oh, really? What would those soldiers you fought alongside with in the Yugoslav wars would say if they survived? They'd want revenge for Darko betraying them!" Trevor shouts.

How the fuck did he even know it was Darko that betrayed me, Florian and the others?!

"What about Roman if he ever found out how his mom really died?! Or what about Kate?! You remember her-" Trevor says before I slam the crowbar, burying it into his chest, Trevor screaming in pain and rage as blood poured out of him.

 **Switch to Sam's p.o.v**

What the hell was all that screaming?! I don't remember even leaving the hospital but I open my eyes, finding myself in Trevor's caravan, still wearing the hospital gown. I reach over and tap Carly on her shoulder, startling her and interrupting her and Johnny's conversation.

"Sam, you scared the hell out of me!" Carly says, rubbing her stomach. I guess I startled Jason too.

"Sorry. Just wanted to know why we were here and who was that screaming?" I say.

"Trevor. He's tied up in the garage with-" Carly says, Niko walking in with blood on his shirt.

"How much damage?" I say.

"Crowbar buried into him, crushed arm and... well, he ain't gonna have to worry about fucking any women for a while." Niko says.

"When I get out of here, i'm gonna kill all of you!" We hear Trevor shouting.

Damn... I was hoping Niko had killed him.

"In your wildest, most alcohol influenced dreams, you dick!" I shout back, flinching slightly from the pain the bullets caused.

"I'm gonna barbeque your asses in acid!" Trevor shouts, a loud punch heard after that, followed by a shout of

"Fuck you, Michael!"

"Dad?" Carly says as Dad walks into the caravan, Carly standing up as he hugs her.

"He's lost another tooth." Dad says as he and Carly let go, Carly sitting down. I reach over and rest my hand on her stomach.

"He's really impatient, isn't he? Oi you, you're not ready yet, my little nephew." I say as Jason kicks crazily. I don't blame him, I don't like Trevor's voice either.

"Little boy Jason won't even have legs yet." Johnny says, resting his hand on Carly's stomach.

Why the hell would Trevor want to kill Jason?! He's innocent!

 **Trevor's caravan, 2 months earlier...**

Sam walked up behind Trevor, snatching the phone out of Trevor's hand as Trevor once again threatened Johnny and Carly.

"They can't have that kid and you know it!" Trevor shouts.

"You listen to me, it's their-" Sam says.

"No, _you_ listen! When that kid is born, I'm gonna take it and-" Trevor says, Sam grabbing a saucepan and slamming it into Trevor's head, knocking him out and sending him crashing to the floor.

She ended the phone call and threw Trevor's phone down, grabbing her old walking stick and crushing it repeatedly until it was in pieces.

"There goes the warranty." Sam says, chuckling before grabbing her new phone and dialing Carly's number.

"Sam?" Carly says.

"Save this as my new number. Trevor's currently unconscious and I destroyed his phone." Sam says.

"You've been drinking?" Carly asks.

"Well, I drank a few beers at the Yellow Jack Inn but i'm not drunk." Sam says.

"Take a knife, cut out one of his kidneys and sell it on the black market." Carly says, Sam chuckling.

"If I could drag him to a motel and fill up a bathtub with ice, I would. Look after yourself, he's gonna be madder than hell when he wakes up." Sam says, both hanging up.

Sam walked out of the caravan and got on her old quad bike, revving it up and driving off, heading towards Paleto Bay. She got into her cabin at Elstone Ranch, closing the door.

"Yeah... he's gonna go crazy when he wakes up." Sam says, walking over to her bed and lying down on it, closing her eyes and drifting into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8:Take The Train

"Carly?" Sam calls, gently nudging Carly's arm and waking her up from her nap. Two weeks have passed since the events at Trevor's caravan and Trevor had only regained one of the three fingers meaning he could still use a gun, which angered Carly and Sam. They'd hoped that he would lose that finger and the ability to use that hand but had no such luck.

''Is the maniac out of the hospital?'' Carly asks, lying back against the pillows and pulling the blanket back up around her. The doctor had told her to take it easy and as usual, Johnny had gone into his overprotective mindset as far as Carly and little Jason are concerned.

"The maniac is in Junior's custody and I've got one of the reasons I came back about to happen." Sam says, earning a smile from Carly when she said that Junior had Trevor.

''If you see Junior, tell him I said thank you and to lock Madam Godzilla back up.'' Carly says. Amanda had been released a week ago but she was driving Michael and everyone else crazy.

"I will... oh fuck, I have to go." Sam says. "Wait a second, come with me."

''Now you know that Johnny won't let me out of his sight.'' Carly says, readjusting her flowy grey tank top.

"Johnny can't control you forever. Besides, I think he'll let it slide when we make over three million each from this." Sam says.

"Sam, he'll go mad. And I'm 5 1/2 months pregnant." Carly says, rubbing her stomach.

''I'll go mad why?'' Johnny says after walking in, kissing Carly and ruffles Sam's hair.

''Three million involved in a score. I already asked Franklin but he smashed up his right knee in a motorcycle accident last week.'' Sam says.

''Sam, outside now.'' Johnny says before Sam stands up and they walk into the backyard, closing the sliding door. ''Are you out of your mind, Sam?'' He says.

"Maybe, yes... I very well might be. But for a container full of gold artifacts, I'll be as crazy as I have to be." Sam says.

''Yeah, you. Not Carly.'' Johnny says. After what's happened over the past few months, nothing that Sam could say would change Carly and Johnny's minds.

Carly could hear Sam and Johnny talking but focused on An American Divorce instead.

"Johnny, you'll both have at least ten million dollars if I sell these gold things. All I need Carly to do is pilot a chopper for me to jump out on to the train, then later she carries the container away with said chopper." Sam says.

''You have lost your mind! No! Absolutely not!'' Johnny says.

'Need help. Get over here immediately-C' Carly texts to Niko.

Niko arrived very quickly afterwards, seeing Johnny outside.

"What's happening?" Niko asks.

"Sam is trying to get Carly to help steal a train." Johnny says.

''Yeah and I'm never getting in a chopper again.'' Carly says.

''Sam, is this the score you were telling me about yesterday?'' Niko says.

"Yes, the train. The one and only Merryweather courier train.'' Sam says. Niko pulls Sam aside to talk and Johnny sits down next to Carly.

''I set my alarm for a twenty minute nap. That was an hour ago.'' Carly says, glancing at her phone.

She sees that the alarm was deactivated and looks at Johnny.

''You did it again, didn't you?'' Carly says, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Maybe." Johnny says, playfully poking Carly's shoulder. They move close enough to kiss but another knock at the door, followed by Amanda shouting "Caroline Jadelynn, answer the door!" interrupted them.

''I'm gonna turn into monster mom, I know it.'' Carly says.

''No you won't.'' Johnny says, kissing Carly before standing up and unlocking the door, opening it.

''Amanda, you need to stop screaming. Carly doesn't need anymore stress.'' Johnny says.

"If she doesn't want stress, she should've stopped me getting arrested, what's different about me?!" Amanda shouts before walking in.

''I should've stopped you? I think that Tracey was right when she asked if you were addicted to cocaine before she was born.'' Carly says calmly.

She did not want her relationship with her mother to fall apart again.

"Well for your information, once I did do it before any of you were born!" Amanda says, still clearly angry.

''Junior would've tasered me, not caring that I'm pregnant and it's not my fault that you pull stupid stunts.'' Carly says, carefully standing up after pulling the blanket off of her.

A car stopped outside, all instantly knowing who it was.

"Hello again you white powder stuffed ex hooker." Junior says as he entered the room.

''Did the neighbors call the cops? No one is in any danger here.'' Carly says. She was getting sick of seeing Junior everywhere that she was.

"I followed Amanda... by personal request." Junior says.

"At whose request?" Carly asked, brushing a stray hair off of her navy blue lounge pants.

If someone could play dramatic music, that would ve been the time as retired sheriff Benson T Law entered the room.

"Hello you preggie criminal." Benson greeted.

Carly would've asked but she could tell that Benson knew just from looking at her.

''Look, I don't care where the three of you go, just go!'' Carly shouts at Amanda, Junior and Benson.

"Now look nice lady, I may be retired but my son isn't and you can't order an officer of the law-" Benson was interrupted.

"I want you all out of my fucking house!" Carly shouts.

"I'll thank you not to use that kind of language in my presence-" Benson says.

"Just get out!" Carly shouted at the top of her voice.

"Junior, taser." Benson ordered, Johnny instantly stepping in front of Carly.

Junior stopped for a second... turning around and tasering his Dad instead.

"Junior! You some bitch! Barrel of monkey nuts, I'm gonna kick your momma's ass!" Benson shouted before leaving in Junior's car.

"Well that was cra- Sam?" Carly turned to see that Sam was gone, leaving a small note.

'You all have fun arguing, you're paying my hospital charges once I've got this train.' The note said.

"She's gone to take the train alone... John, it's Merryweather she's taking on, she'll die." Carly says.

"If she's willing to risk herself, you and our son over a container of gold, let her die." Johnny says.

''Have we made some sort of-'' Carly says before being interrupted by a sharp kick in the ribs. ''Yeah, all the shouting woke you up, didn't it little guy?" She says, smiling as she rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah, thank you Sam for starting this. Go kill yourself over gold, just don't get us involved." Johnny says, getting a glass of juice.

''Well, she'll have Niko to help her out.'' Carly says after drinking the glass of juice that Johnny hands her. ''Normally, Jason kicks when I'm trying to sleep.'' She says as Johnny puts his arms around her, resting his hands on her stomach.

Niko walks in, looking frustrated.

"She pushed me out of the car! She said it's her and Carly or just her. And she's not giving money not earned!" Niko says, going to the sink and running water on the scrape marks up his arms.

Carly tries not to laugh but can't help herself.

''She's only a few inches shorter than you, Niko. How did she manage to do that?'' Carly says.

"She stopped the car, opened my door and did a fast turn, the force pushed me... okay, never mind. I have no idea how but she just pushed me out with her bare hands." Niko says.

"You do remember that she lifts a few weights right?" Johnny asks.

''Too much going on lately, I've been forgetting a lot of things.'' Carly says. ''I'm not getting involved. As far as I'm concerned, the Union Depository was the last time.'' She says.

"What is wrong with you two? Sam needs you and you're not giving a damn?! Screw her being the criminal and me being the cop, I'm helping someone in need even if her family won't!" Junior says before pissing Johnny off in the most effective way possible, going after Sam on Johnny's bike.

''Niko, stay with Carly.'' Johnny says after letting go of Carly and running outside, getting in Niko's car and speeding off after Junior.

As all reached the train tracks, Sam sped as fast as her car would go, jumping and landing on the flatbed car of the train as it passed Junior did the same, jumping off of the bike and gripping the side of a container as Johnny's bike fell over the side of the bridge, exploding when it hit the bottom.

Sam grabbed Junior's hand, pulling him up on to the container.

"You alright Junior?" Sam asked.

"Yes Sam." Junior replies.

"You would be." Sam says before moving forward in the direction of the engine.

''Oh, you really pissed him off.'' Sam says, seeing the orange Infernus speeding up to try and catch up.

"I guess I-" Junior stopped when he saw that Sam was already three containers ahead.

"Junior! You fuck!" Johnny yells.

"I get enough of that from dad!" Junior shouted back before jumping off of the side, landing on the Infernus. Johnny sped up recklessly and swerved to the left, trying to throw Junior off of the car. Junior however, was gripping tightly to the roof air intake.

Sam reached the engine, opening the cab door.

"You've been rerouted and re-staffed!" Sam says before knocking out the driver, taking control. "This is Merryweather courier service engine, please let us pass on through at this heavy speed!" She says into the radio as she approached Paleto bay.

Meanwhile (Carly's p.o.v)

''I don't need to lie down and rest, Niko.'' I say as Niko gets me to sit down on the couch. One day of peace, is it too much to ask for?!

''Yes, you do. Getting worked up won't help.'' Niko says, carefully grabbing my legs and putting them on the couch.

"Niko, I- Sam?!" I say as the TV showed the train speeding along the tracks, one of the containers on fire as a few Buzzards flew with it. One must've fired a missile.

I see the orange Infernus stop suddenly and see Junior go flying off of the roof, crashing onto the ground.

"Ouch, he's gonna feel that one in the morning!" Niko says.

The train suddenly slowed down. I was unsure why until another train was seen heading at high speed for Sam's train. Sam is in the front of that!

''Sam, get out of there!'' I yell as the door opens and Dad runs in, closing the door behind him.

"What the hell is going-" Dad stops as the trains collide, Sam's exploding in a massive ball of flames.

"No!" I yell. The feelings inside me are unexplainable. Unless she pulled an extreme stunt, Sam just died.

I close my eyes, tears falling down my face...

''She's alive!'' I hear Dad and Niko say.

I open my eyes and look up, seeing a small figure running from the destroyed train with a briefcase in her hand as she got into the passenger side of the Infernus.


	9. Chapter 9:Drink To Forget

''That's the adrenaline rush I miss!'' I say as Johnny and I drive back to the house.

''Gonna be the last one for a while, Samantha.'' Johnny says. Little Jason isn't even born yet and Johnny's already acting like a dad.

"Well then, you've got something at least." Carly says. If she only knew... I can't keep it from her.

"This here briefcase is full of gold bricks. Easily thirty million right here." I say.

''Yeah... Dad, they're back!'' Carly says after we walk in, Johnny closing the door.

"Sam, you fucking psycho!" Dad yells. I just nearly died, caught on fire and had tons of Merryweather on my ass! This is the last thing I need. Before I can react, he hugs me, squeezing tightly.

"Dad you're killing your daughter!" I manage to say. He loosens his grip but doesn't let go. When did Dad become like this?

''Sorry but just don't scare the hell out of me.'' He says.

"Yeah, well it didn't go to plan and I only made off with a fraction of what I would've had if Carly had helped me." I say.

"Sam, I'm pregnant! If it didn't kill me, it would've killed Jason!" Carly shouts at me. I guess she didn't tell Dad about the entire plan because Dad has a shocked look on his face. "Yeah she wanted me with her." She says, tears forming in her eyes.

"Sam... that could kill the child." Dad says... fuck, it's not fair that Carly can have children and I can't! I don't know what it is but something in my mind snaps!

"All she had to do was fly a helicopter but no, her stomach got the better of her! I'm afraid no money goes where it wasn't earned!" I shout. If she helped, Carly and Johnny would be millions richer in a few weeks.

Carly walks into the backyard, slamming the sliding glass door shut. Oh boy... she only does that when she doesn't want anyone to see her cry. Johnny glares at me before following Carly outside.

I... that's my fault. I pick up the briefcase and leave when no one is looking, taking my Phantom home. Well, I say home, I've been renting a holiday log cabin since I got back.

As I stopped and went inside, I see a Piswasser can on the table so I go out again, returning with four crates of Piswasser.

I upset and hurt Carly... I don't want to think that. I start drinking, one after another, drowning myself in intoxication.

Johnny's p.o.v

''She didn't mean what she said, sugar.'' I say as I gently rub Carly's back, trying to calm her down.

She stops crying, resting against me as we lie back on the lounge chair.

What in hell's name has gotten into Sam?!

"John..." Carly silently sobs into my arm. Sam just went crazy over a train?! Then again, she said it was one of the reasons she came back.

If she was tracking that train while she was still trucking that's why she was so determined. It must have been from this Deck she was in love with.

I brush my hand against Carly's stomach and little Jason is kicking like crazy. He's mad because mommy's upset.

"We've just... we live among bad parents. Trevor was bad to Sam, Benson was and still is bad to Junior, Mom was bad to me... we can't be like any of them." Carly says.

''We won't be. Jason is never going to know what hatred is like.'' I say, gently kissing Carly on her forehead. Carly's calming down because Jason's kicking has calmed down. ''Now what do you say to us going back inside, watching a movie and ordering chinese food?'' I say as we sit up.

''I'd like that...and it's getting cold out here.'' Carly says before I pick her up in my arms and stand up, carrying Carly into the house after Michael opens the door.

''She's okay, just a little upset.'' I say, putting Carly on the couch.

''I wish that I knew what's wrong with Sam. She loves her older sister, she would never ask Carly to do anything that could hurt herself and Jason.'' Michael says after I walk over to him, letting Carly and Niko talk. No... Sam should be the one who should tell Michael, not any of us.

"Where does Sam live now?" I ask. Carly gets her phone, looking for a text she'd gotten from Sam a few weeks ago.

'Going back to Elstone ranch, driving is hectic in a truck in the city.'

"Elstone ranch, up in Paleto Bay. She's renting a cabin there." Carly says.

Michael walks over, hugging Carly before walking outside to his car, gets in and drives off. I hope that Michael can talk some sense into Sam. I walk over to Carly and sit next to her, putting an arm around her as she rests her head against my shoulder.

"This just isn't Sam. She'd never do stuff like this." Carly says.

"Remember how she mentioned that she got engaged and her partner died? That can do numerous things to people, especially when you watch them blow their own brains out." I say. I can't even imagine seeing that.

Carly nods before her phone rings, her grabbing it and handing it to me.

''Yeah?'' I say after answering it.

''John? Put Carly on the phone.'' Brad says. I guess that he was watching the news earlier. I put the phone on speaker.

"Brad? What is it?" Carly says into the phone.

"Please tell me why I just watched Niko's car chasing a burning train on live TV." Brad says.

''Sam hijacked one of Merryweather's trains, tried to get me to help her.'' Carly says.

"Get a pregnant woman to help steal a train?! What the hell was going through her mind?!" Brad says.

''I don't want to know. When I refused to help, things spiraled out of control!'' Carly says, her voice mixed of anger and sadness.

"She's like a milder Trevor." Brad says. Milder Trevor? With what happened earlier, Sam's exactly like Trevor!

"I wouldn't go that far... okay, maybe she is." Carly says, thinking of Trevor if he wasn't so extreme. That would make him like Sam used to be.

''Where is she staying?'' Brad asks.

''Elstone Ranch in Paleto Bay.'' Carly says.

''I'm on my way up there, you two stay at the house.'' Brad says.

"My Dad's on his way there too." Carly says.

"Michael? We haven't spoken since the job." Brad says. Damn, Michael doesn't even know he's alive yet!

''Don't kill each other.'' Carly says.

"Don't you worry about that, we'll be fine. You just rest up." Brad says.

Meanwhile, Elstone ranch.

Michael stopped his Tailgater outside Elstone ranch, seeing someone behind the shadow of the curtains.

Sam looked at a pile of Piswasser cans before releasing a loud burp, the wind knocking the cans over. One of them still had some beer in it so she drank that when she heard it moving around as the can fell.

"Sam?" Michael calls. Sam let out a pained, intoxicated grunt. ''Sam, open the damn door!'' He yells, pounding his fist against the locked door. Sam could tell that Michael was pissed off.

''Why should I?! You've already taken Carly's side in this fight!'' Sam yells drunkenly.

"Just let me in or I'll kick this door down!" Michael shouts. Sam just replied with another loud burp and Michael knew that at the same time, she was presenting a two fingered salute.

Michael backed up to kick the door down when he heard another car pull up and stopped, seeing Brad get out of the car.

''The hell are you doing here?'' Michael says as Brad walks over to him.

''Stopping Sam before she ends up killing herself!'' Brad says before knocking loudly on the door.  
''Samantha Kenton, open this door right now!'' He yells.

"Samantha Kenton is dead! She died when Trevor took me in! Then Sam Philips died when Trevor went batshit! I'm Sam De... De... whatever the fuck my name is!" Sam shouts as the door unlocks.

"Sam I really wish life worked out for you." Brad says. Sam walks to the window, picking up another can of beer.

"Never mind! I don't need anybody! You think I'm not crazy? Just watch my smoke." Sam says before walking ahead, tripping and falling over on the bed and passing out on the floor.

Brad picks Sam up in his arms takes her out to the car, Michael following.

"She nearly drunk herself to death!" Brad says before getting in his car, following Michael's.

When they stopped, they were at the Klebitz house and Sam was awake.

"Oh I do love to drink myself to death!" Sam sung as she ran inside, tripping over the doorframe.

Carly put the orange chicken and half eaten chicken eggroll down and stands up to help but Johnny stops her, standing up and walks over to Sam, picking Sam up off of the floor.

"This really isn't the Sam I remember. What the hell happened to her mind?" Carly says.

"I don't know but it isn't good, whatever happened." Johnny says, taking Sam into the guest room with Michael following, leaving Carly with Brad.

Carly sits back down, putting her head in her hands and Brad walks over to Carly, sitting down and rubbing Carly's back.

''I wish that I knew what to do about this.'' Carly says, looking up at Brad like she used to when she was little.

"Sam just needs to sober up and then we can ask her." Brad says, followed by the sound of Sam breaking something in the guest bedroom and making weird noises.

"That may be a while." Carly says, looking at the door of the room. She remembered hearing Trevor breaking things when he would get drunk. ''When Sam asked me to help her... I kept thinking back to when Trevor threw me down the stairs... and what could've happened if I had helped Sam... I couldn't take that chance.'' She says as Brad hugs her, stroking her hair when she starts crying.

"What if she hates me?" Carly says, hundreds of thoughts running through her head.

''Carly, Sam could never hate you. You've both changed, your lives went in different directions.'' Brad says, brushing a hand against Carly's stomach after they let go.

He still couldn't believe that Carly is going to be a mom but he's happy for her.

''He already likes you.'' Carly says when Jason starts kicking excitedly.

"Of course he does, I'm Uncle Brad." Brad says.

"Yep, and Uncle Brad will kick the asses of anyone who tries to kick Jason's." Carly says, rubbing her stomach.

''That's right... hey, little man, take it easy on your mom, okay? Seriously, that doesn't hurt at all?''  
Brad says.

''He just has some really strong legs.'' Carly says.

"Obviously." Brad says before going to the kitchen, looking for coffee.

"We have no coffee anymore, nobody drinks it!" Carly shouts, much to Brad's disappointment.

''Trevor said that you used to drink three cups a day.'' Brad says, finding herbal tea instead.

"You can probably work out why I stopped, caffeine." Carly says.

"Have you not considered decaf?" Brad asks.

''Tea's healthier for you, Brad.'' Carly says as Brad walks back over to her.

"I guess that's true." Brad says as he sits down.

"Can't be unhealthy for little Jason." Carly says as Johnny leaves the spare room. "Okay, what did she break?" She asks before the glass shards stuck in Johnny's hand gives it away.

"She broke the damn window?" Carly says as Johnny yanks the last glass shard out of his hand.

''Put her little fist through it. I was holding onto her so my hand went through it too.'' Johnny says.

"Damn, she can be vicious." Michael says, getting up and heading for the bathroom.

"Yep, she was right there." Johnny says as he pulls the glass shard out of his hand.

"If she's like that..." Carly struggles to say it.

"If she's like that, she can't be around Jason." Johnny finishes for her.

"I don't want that. Sam can't be banned from seeing Jason." Carly says. Jason kicked in what could be agreement.


	10. Chapter 10:Tomorrow

**Sam's p.o.v**

I... I can't believe I acted like that towards Carly earlier... I should be happy, I am happy that she and Johnny are having a kid!

But... maybe I'm jealous too. Why did I take it out on Carly? It's not her fault that Billy attacked me and caused the damage.

I sit up, looking out the window... well, where the window used to be, Brad put a window screen in as a temporary fix.

I can't have children and Deck is dead! Carly's pregnant and Johnny's alive, despite Ivory trying to kill him!

Acting like that earlier... it had to... damn it, me acting like that reminded Carly of how Trevor reacted after finding out about little Jason!

I'm as crazy as Trevor... I went crazy over a train full of gold. That's not how I used to be...

 **Carly's p.o.v**

Damn it, Sam! Why in the hell would you act like that towards me?! I'd never risk Jason's life by flying a fucking chopper, you know that and you still tried to get me to help you steal that train!

Sometimes, you act just like Trevor. You drag people into crazy ass heists and nearly get them killed!

I'm sorry that you can't have kids and that your fiance blew his brains out and if you hadn't helped me get Johnny back from the afterlife, I'd be raising Jason on my own... like Claire raised you on her own... the thing is Trevor left by his own choice.

That man shouldn't be around children, he's too fucking crazy!

"You're having trouble sleeping, too?" Johnny says, opening his eyes and reaching his hand out, lightly stroking my hair.

"I don't want Sam banned from Jason's life but... I worry about her being around him, John. My mom didn't want me or my siblings around Trevor and now I understand why-" I say, biting my mouth for a second. "-I can't believe that I just said I understand why my mom acted like that when I was younger. My god, I'm gonna turn into her." I say, Johnny kissing my forehead.

"Sugar, you're not gonna turn into your mom and Sam is like Trevor but she's her own person just like you're your own person. You two are nothing like Amanda and Trevor. As for Sam being around Jason, I think we need to be sure that what happened was a one time incident before we make any decisions. Okay, baby?" Johnny says.

"Okay." I say before we kiss, Jason kicking wildly when Johnny moves closer to me, resting his hand on my stomach.

"I think that's his way of saying _"Mommy, go back to sleep."_ and I agree with him, you look exhausted."

Johnny says, kissing me again before I fall back into sleep, Johnny's arms around me and him drifting into sleep too.

I just need some rest... tomorrow, I'll have a clear mind... I can figure out what needs to be done then.


	11. Chapter 11:Thrown Into Chaos Again

Carly creeps into the spare room, seeing Sam sat on the bed looking out of the large window.

"Sam? you you still drunk?" Carly asks.

"A little my damn head hurts, I am never drinking that much again." Sam says, rubbing her eyes. "You still upset?" She asks.

"I was just about to ask you that. I understand if you don't want to talk about him but... you really scared me, Sam." Carly says, Sam noticing that the tone of Carly's voice meant that Carly was trying not to cry.

"Deck was sometimes rather crazy but in a funny way he was someone to always be around and that's how we became, partners in the truck cab." Sam says. Carly made a mental note that Sam rarely used Deck's name.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't around to help... I was... I should've been there... you needed someone to help..." Carly says, hiccuping sobs escaping her mouth. Sam turned around and looked at Carly but didn't see the old before her time bank robber that she met seven years ago.

Sam saw the Carly that Michael and Amanda had told her about before the move to Los Santos...Carly Townley was still there.

Sam got up and wrapped her arms around Carly in a comforting hug.

"It's okay Carly. We wouldn't be human if we didn't let our feelings out." Sam says as Carly lightly sobs into her shoulder. Carly looked at Sam when they pulled apart.

"You never show your feelings." Carly says. Sam's expression instantly changed to a serious, saddened look with traces of anger.

"Alright then fine, I will. I'll be how I feel, shall I?" Sam says, going to the window and looking out to the distant city.

"We both changed when we were too young. I tried to be normal after the car accident but I couldn't. I just... shut myself off... it was after I met Johnny that I started acting like a kid again...for the most part. He never judged me... he... he helped me feel human again." Carly says.

"I know how you feel and what you mean. Deck was similar with me. We saw in each other something that nobody else could see Maybe we always were meant to find each other, I certainly think so. Someday, I'm going to burn that cop station that ordered his killing to the ground. Okay, they didn't directly order it but if they caught him, it would've been execution straight away." Sam says, not blocking any of the emotions in her from showing. Carly could see pain, sorrow, anger and other emotions she doubted even had a name.

"So he helped you go back to being yourself and now that he's gone, you're crazy?" Carly asks, Sam again giving the serious but sad look.

"I nearly killed myself after he died, I'm starting to wish that I did." Sam says, sitting back on the bed and resting her head in her hands. Carly sits down next to Sam, gently rubbing Sam's back. She flinched slightly after Jason kicks her in the ribs, his night owl side being shown.

"You okay?" Sam asks.

"Yeah... he's just got really strong legs." Carly says, rubbing her stomach.

Sam reached one hand back, pulling forward her impossibly long plaited hair.

"It was Deck who said this looked good... I've never gone a day without it in this style since." Sam says. One thing Carly struggled to apprehend was just how long Sam's hair actually was.

"I like it... last time that mine was that long was in middle school... some other girl took a pair of scissors and chopped it right to my shoulders because she hated it." Carly says.

"What was her name? I'll blow her brains out if you want-" Sam says.

"No! That's fine... when did you get so aggressive?" Carly says, looking at Sam's long hair.

"Let me answer that with a question, how do you think you'd go if you watched Johnny blow his brains out?" Sam says, Carly getting the picture.

"I couldn't imagine mine and Jason's lives without him. That day that they took him off the ventilator... I felt like my heart stopped beating. Thank god that Johnny is alive." Carly says, her and Sam unaware that Johnny was listening on the other side of the door.

"Carly, what you felt there was what I feel now, but mine is amplified thousands of times over. Sure, I don't show or release it. I block it out because if I didn't, I'd kill myself on the spot. Me and Deck were going to to try, not expect but just try to get me pregnant we both thought that maybe over the years the damage might have gone." Sam says.

"And? What happened?" Carly asks.

"Do you see a large bump in my belly? That was seven months ago Carly, we never even got around to it so I still don't know." Sam says.

Carly brushes her tears away. She was having a baby... and felt bad because Sam wanted a baby so badly. Right on cue, Jason kicks, harder this time.

"I think he missed his Aunt Sam today." Carly says.

Sam looks down at Carly's stomach before looking over at her phone, picking it up and opening the photos. She opened a picture and gave the phone to Carly, showing her Deck, Sam, the truck and a crimson red sunset, so bright that it cast perfect shadows.

"That was in Europe. A place in England, the white cliffs of Dover." Sam says.

"He looks like Hunter... like they could've been brothers." Carly says, finding a picture on her phone and shows it to Sam, Sam noticing the strong resemblance between Deck and Hunter. "Hunter never told me about his family." She says.

"Deck had three brothers, one he called the man of the hunt a man of the hunt is a hunter right?" Sam says.

"Well damn, they were brothers." Carly says.

"Yeah. How old was Hunter when you met him?" Sam says.

"23. Oh, Johnny almost killed Hunter too." Carly says.

"Deck said he never really got on with his brothers he was the rebel of them. They lived in sports cars and nightclubs, Deck lived in old muscle cars or trucks and bars he was great though, even if he was the rebellious, dominant one." Sam says.

"Sam I did not need to know that he was the dominant one!" Carly joked, Sam taking a second to work it out.

"You... dirty git! But if you're interested, he was dominant there too." Sam says.

Carly started laughing, confusing Sam.

"It's been one of those days... I better head back to bed before Johnny realizes that the pillows under the covers isn't me." Carly says, carefully standing up.

"Carly... he's outside the door." Sam says, looking at the shadows of Johnny's feet showing under the door being cast from the light outside. When she said this, Johnny opened the door.

"I had to try it, you won't let me stand up for too long and you said that Gionna used to pull the same trick in high school." Carly says.

"Yeah, she did. For a long time, I thought that she would never really grow up." Johnny says.

"No one wants to You hear kids saying that they want to grow up but when you do, you want to go back." Sam says, running her fingers along her feelingless arm.

"Yeah... to the good old days..." Johnny says.

Alderney, 1996, Johnny's apartment...

"Hey, I'm not the one who went and smashed that guy's head into the pool table. That was Billy." Gionna says before Johnny presses an ice pack to Gionna's bruised right eye. Johnny glances back at Billy Grey, seeing him passed out on the couch.

The 22 year old looks back to the feisty 16 year old, reaching over and brushes Gionna's dark curls away from her face, her hazel eyes glassy which happened sometimes when she was drunk.

"Johnny, I'm okay. It's not the first fight I've gotten into." Gionna says.

"And it's not his either." Johnny says.

"Hey, he's the one who threw a beer bottle at Billy anyway." Gionna says. Her hand still ached from punching Joe Jon but it was worth it. Billy and Gionna were at a bar when Joe Jon showed up and all hell broke loose.

"Whoa! Who are you angrier at, Joe Jon or Billy?" Gionna says, caught off guard when Johnny curses under his breath.

"I worry about you. You're still a kid, Gionna." Johnny says.

"You'll always worry about me but I'm not a kid anymore, Johnny. I haven't been one for a long time." Gionna says, brushing her hand against Johnny's face, Johnny seeing the flash of dark red nail polish from the corner of his left eye.

"Yeah none of us are kids anymore really. Not since we started this life." Johnny says.

"We grew up too fast. That doesn't stop you from seeing me as the little girl who fell out of a tree and broke her right arm in three places." Gionna says.

"Why the hell did you even go up that tree?" Johnny asks, looking at where Gionna's right arm had been broken. The scar was still visible and that was 5 years earlier that it happened.

"Billy dared me to just like he dared you to steal that motorcycle when you were 17." Gionna says. Both of them look at Billy, who was still passed out drunk.

"Back then, we were still kids." Johnny says, removing the ice pack to see Gionna's large bruise.

"If you're thinking of breaking Joe Jon's nose... I already beat you to it." Gionna says.

"Smartass." Johnny says, Gionna chuckling but wincing in pain afterwards.

"It was worth it. The guy's a mean ass drunk, Johnny." Gionna says.

"Just remember, the guy's high up in the A.O.D. Possibly their future leader so just be careful." Johnny warns.

"Fuck the A.O.D!" Billy shouts in his drunken slumber.

"Yeah, fuck them. But one against their leader isn't advisable." Johnny says.

"I'd go against that fuck!" Billy shouts.

"He'd do exactly what our leader would do if one person went against him. If he couldn't take them out on his own, he'd call the whole chapter to him." Johnny says.

"He would... he's going to get himself into a lot of trouble one day." Gionna says, her voice in a serious tone.

"And when he does, I'll be lapping him on to his complete humiliation." Johnny says, nudging Billy which right now, he clearly didnt like.

"I better get home before my mom finds out that I put pillows under the covers to make it look like I'm sleeping." Gionna says, standing up but Johnny can tell that Gionna's too drunk to walk home.

Alderney to Saint Marks was about a two and a half hour walk and there were too many psychos in Alderney and Liberty City. Johnny picks Gionna up in his arms instead.

"Come on, I've walked from Saint Marks to Alderney before... usually cut through the Red Light District to make the walk quicker." Gionna says sleepily.

"It's dark, there are all kinds of people you don't want to mess with at night." Johnny says, remembering what happened to cause Gionna to end up with a long scar on her neck.

"Johnny, I'll be fine." Gionna says.

"Gionna, you'll be on my bike to go home." Johnny says as they reach his bike.

Gionna dozed off seconds after Johnny started up the bike, her soft snoring being the only noise because Johnny kept the radio off as he drove all the way to Saint Marks, members of the Leone family giving him strange looks when he pulls up by the Cipriani house. They backed off when they saw the sleeping brunette on the back of the Hexer.

Johnny picks Gionna up in his arms and walks up the stairs, seeing that the door is cracked open and gently pushes it open before walking in. No sign of Gionna's mother and the car was gone.

"You two fight too much." Johnny says, putting Gionna on the couch and lying her on her right side before grabbing a blanket and pulling it over her.

"She...doesn't..." Gionna says before falling back into sleep.

"Good night, baby girl." Johnny says, kissing Gionna on her forehead.

Present time, the next day...

"Carly, you need a day to forget everything." Sam says, turning off the TV.

"Sam, I'm pregnant. We're not going and stealing cars like we used to do." Carly says, readjusting her navy plaid maternity flowy cami.

"No! I mean we go somewhere, take our minds off of things and have fun." Sam says.

"Last time that someone said that, it was Mom and she dragged me to a yoga class. Did she ever tell you what happened on that day?" Carly says.

"You slipped, bruised your right hip and got back up, punched and broke the yoga instructor's jaw." Sam says.

"That's the main reason I hate yoga and that Fabien." Carly says.

"Well I was actually thinking museum of history. Like, pre-human. Something I could visit with the Space Docker 2." Sam says.

"I hate museums and Terry can verify that." Carly says, hearing a knock at the door.

"Carly? I know that you're home." They hear Amanda say.

"Madam Godzilla is back." Sam whispers, causing Carly to cover her mouth so that Amanda didn't hear her laugh.

"Open the damn door!" Amanda shouts.

"Go back home!" Carly says, still ticked off at Amanda.

"You either open this door or I'll break it down!" Amanda shouts.

"Go ahead and try!" Carly shouts, making Amanda go back to her car and drive away.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asks, Carly shrugging her shoulders.

A few minutes later, a massive roar was heard as Amanda drove back into the garden. But this time, she was in a massive HVY dump truck. That was where Carly and Sam drew the line.

"The hell was that noise?!" Johnny says after running downstairs, Carly picking up the phone and dialing 911.

"Yes, I need the police. My mom just drove up and is trying to break into my house..." Carly says.

"With a fucking dump truck!" Sam shouts, meaning for the operator to hear her.

"Yeah, that's right. One of the massive ones." Carly says.

Amanda sounded the horn before slowly driving forward, crushing the front wall of the house.

"You sure you want to make that fucking dare missy?!" Amanda shouted over the engine noise.

"Cops are already on the way!" Carly shouts as Johnny puts himself in front of Carly and Sam aimed a gun at Amanda.

"You fucking earned this!" Amanda shouts before moving forward further, crushing more house.

"Out! Now!" Sam shouts as the truck crashed into the front room, tearing down the walls and anything in front of it. When Amanda finally reversed out, there were two long gaps in the house where the truck's wheels had been.

"LSPD! Get out of the truck and put your hands above your head!" One of the cops shouts through a megaphone.

"Fuck you!" Amanda screams before pressing the accelerator all the way down, plowing through the house and into the land beyond, cops following.

"I think there's only one way to stop this." Sam said, getting out her phone and calling a number from the contacts list.

"Junior, we've got a small big problem. Yes, very big. If you and your dad think you can pull over a heavy dump truck really? Alright then, they're heading for the Great Ocean highway." Sam hung up.

"Junior and Benson are on it. Me and Junior-" Sam stopped, knowing that Carly worked it out. Carly let out an aggravated scream, startling Johnny and Sam.

"That woman has made my life hell for the past eight years! Now she does this?! I have had it with her!" Carly yells.

"There is always... a double hut at Elstone?" Sam says, suggesting that Carly and Johnny do what she did.

"Johnny, I think that you were right when you said that we should move to San Fierro." Carly says, tears falling down her face. She didn't want to move away from her family but Amanda was driving her crazy.

"Now Carly, I'd struggle to see you then." Sam says.

"You're a free girl, couldn't you just drive up?" Carly says.

"Not when... not when I'm..." Sam struggled to say it as the image of Deck was constantly in her mind.

"What?" Carly says, a bit aggravated.

"Carly... I couldn't when I'm in a relationship with the sheriff of LS." Junior. Sam says, feeling better to admit it.

Carly wanted to speak but couldn't find the words to say so she sits down on the couch, burying her head in her hands.

"I know it's a shock that I've... sort of changed sides a bit but yeah I love Junior and he returns the favor to me. You can't control who you love." Sam says, sounding a little ashamed.

"Seven years ago, I was saying those words to Trevor." Carly says.

Sam looked at her phone, seeing a text from Junior. 'Suspect apprehended and in Dad's cuffs. XX.'

"I'll just go." Sam says before walking to the doorframe, the front door no longer there.

Carly grabbed her cell phone, typing in house repairman.

As Carly looked for someone to repair the damage, Johnny followed Sam outside.

"Sam, we don't hate you for it. Carly's just-" Johnny says.

"No, I hate that you had to find out in this way. And Carly was involved in my chases with Benson and Junior I wouldn't blame her if she hated me. I'm going home to sleep for ten years." Sam says before driving away in the Phoenix, which she recently retrieved from Michael and Amanda's house before she left to drive trucks. She'd left the Ruiner there since she didn't have the room to store it at Elstone Ranch.

Johnny walks back inside, seeing Carly on the phone.

"What caused the damage? My crazy mother drove through the wall...no, I don't think that she was drunk. Okay, me and my husband can wait for a few minutes...thank you very much." Carly says before hanging up.

"You'll never believe this but my mother also drove through the neighbor's fence and there's a repairman a few houses down the street." Carly says.

"May take a while she did drive through the whole house, including the roof." Johnny says, pointing back to the two long gaps in the ceiling leading to the open sky.

"See why I'm scared of turning into monster mom? She drives me crazy!" Carly says as Johnny walks over to Carly and hugs her.

"You're not your mother, you're Carly. You're your own person and that is nothing like your crazy ass mother." Johnny says, gently rubbing Carly's back.

"I think that she needs to be locked up." Carly says before her phone rang. "Hello?" She says.

"It's Junior. Just a suggestion, if you're willing to have a small plastic chip placed just under the skin in your hand, you'll never have to worry about your mother as much again." Junior says, perking Carly's interest.

"How hard would it be to file a restraining order? Last time I had a needle stuck in my arm, it was a flu shot and I'm allergic to those, which is why I stay away from needles.'' Carly says.

"Restraining order is what I mean but different. You have a tiny plastic chip in the back of your hand, Amanda has the same. If the two chips come within seven feet of each other, an alarm sounds. If that alarm doesn't stop after three seconds, the nearest police unit is signaled to come and arrest Amanda." Junior explains.

"You're crazy if you think she'll cooperate. Oh and if you break my sister's heart, I'll break your neck." Carly says, hanging up and calling Brad.

"Hey, kiddo." Brad says.

"Yeah... Brad, my crazy mother destroyed mine and Johnny's house." Carly says.

"You fucking kidding me?! She's become one crazy ass bitch!" Brad says.

"Yeah, no kidding. Me and Johnny need somewhere to stay, any ideas?" Carly says.

"I only know of one thing and that's renting out a holiday cabin or something like Sam does." Brad says.

"Yeah, she suggested that... is that Trevor in the background?" Carly says after hearing drunken yelling.

"Yeah, he just showed up...Trevor, no! Why would she want to talk to you?!" Carly and Johnny hear Brad say.

"Because I'm her Uncle T and I'll always be her Uncle T!" Trevor shouts.

"You tell him that he stopped being Uncle T when he revealed how he treated Sam." Carly says before hanging up and searching for the Elstone Ranch number in the phone book.

"Barrel of monkey nuts." Carly mutters under her breath and any other time, Johnny would've laughed but he knew that Carly was frustrated.

"Carly... Sam sent you the number a while ago." Johnny says, Carly looking in her phone to see that she did indeed have the number for the Elstone ranch reception desk.

"I'm losing my mind." Carly says before handing Johnny the phone.

"No you're not, we're just surrounded by crazy people." Johnny says, kissing Carly before walking into the kitchen and dialing the number for the Elstone Ranch.

"Daddy's right, we're surrounded by crazy people." Carly says, rubbing her stomach when Jason kicks.

Two hours later...

Johnny stopped his bike outside the cabin they'd been given. Since his new three wheel bike had a towbar, he could pull light trailers so had brought the things they'll need in that while Carly had called a lift since she wasn't riding bikes at this time. When they arrived, they realized that Sam's cabin was just up the dirt road, on it's own at the base of the hill.

Carly had been up in Paleto Bay before but only a few times and usually for a weekend.

"Come on, I'm not tired." Carly says even though Johnny could tell that she is struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Carly, you've had a rough day, get some sleep." Johnny says before a car speeds past them, stopping at Sam's cabin. Carly and Johnny worked out that it must be Junior's own car, not his police one.

"I'll go see what's going on." Johnny says after helping Carly lie down on the bed. Carly was asleep within seconds and Johnny walks outside, closing the door behind him and walks over to Sam and Junior.

"Would you mind slowing down when you drive? It's dark out here and I'm trying to keep my pregnant wife from getting hit by a car!" Johnny says, Junior not too pleased with Johnny's sudden anger.

"Well I'm sorry if my lover decided that getting drunk out of her mind and having a heart attack was a good idea!" Junior says, getting his keys.

"Sam's had a heart attack?!" Johnny asks, in complete shock.

"Yes, she did! Maybe your hormonal wife caused it!" Junior says, pissing Johnny off.

"Carly had no part in this!" Johnny shouts before the door was opened from the inside, revealing Sam clutching her chest in pain. None of them had noticed that Carly had woken up and was watching them.

"Junior... it keeps stopping. I think there's something very wrong." Sam says, a tear falling down her face.

"Sam?!" Carly says, running over to them but Johnny pulls her away when Junior grabs his taser gun, aiming it at Carly.

"You two just go to your cabin, make love or watch TV. I'll take care of Sam." Junior orders. Carly couldn't help but think back to the confused, in-training Junior she remembered.

"You're not going to keep me away from my little sister!" Carly cries out, tears falling down her face.

"I'm not trying to. It's just-" Junior says, interrupted by Sam.

"You lot just put your differences behind you and get the hell along! Junior is not like Benson, he's better. If you won't take it from-" Sam stopped as her heart did again, sending a searing aching pain through her chest.

Paleto Bay Medical Center, E.R, Carly's p.o.v

It never ends...why? Why can't Sam and I live normal lives? Why are we trying so hard, it isn't working!

I close my eyes, taking a deep breath. Don't think of the worst case scenario. Sam's strong... she'll be okay.

"Where is she?! Where's my daughter?!" Johnny and I hear Trevor yelling in the hallway. Trevor bursts into the room, heading straight through heading for where Sam is.

Me and Johnny both get up as Trevor bursts through the double doors of the surgery room. They weren't performing any proper surgery on her, just looking at what happened, ready to do something if necessary.

"You! What did you fucking do to her?!" Trevor yells after charging over to us. Johnny puts himself in front of me, resting his hand on my stomach protectively.

Trevor notices... and he's even more enraged than normal... I didn't think that was even possible.

"Tell me who he is!" Trevor orders, already knowing that Sam was in love but not knowing it was Junior.

"Trevor, get the fuck out of this hospital right-" Johnny was stopped by Trevor throwing him to one side and grabbing me, holding a knife just an inch in front of my stomach.

He knew how to get to us... threatening mine and Johnny's son.

I wrap my arms protectively around my stomach... I'll die before I let this maniac anywhere near Jason!

Damn it, Trevor! Jason's innocent, he hasn't done anything wrong!

"Carly, if anyone makes one wrong move, I'll slide this knife right into your preggie belly! Now who is Sam's lover?!" Trevor yells, Johnny finally looking surrendered. Everyone knew that Trevor could move that knife and kill Jason in less than a second.

"Junior!" I shout as Junior tells Trevor to drop the knife and back away. Trevor does as Johnny stands up, pulling me away from them and cradling me close to him. I hold onto him, scared out of my mind.

"Junior... you fuck my daughter?" Trevor says, Junior boldly giving a nod.

"Yes, we ve done that-" Junior was cut off by Trevor ramming into him at speed no one ever thought he was capable of. Junior wrestles Trevor's knife away, both pushing on it. There was a loud bang and Trevor was suddenly in pain. As everybody looks to the shooter, it was Benson.

"Nobody and I mean nobody hurts sheriff Junior Law, even if he is in love with my former worst enemy." Benson says as Junior gets up, running and hugging his father. Johnny and I let go, surprised to see Trevor hurting.

"We're okay. He's kicking like crazy, we're okay." I say as Johnny rests his hand on my stomach. I put my hand on his, tears falling down my face.

"And Trevor. If you try anything like this again, I'm going to get an axe and you will never have to worry about opening your fly again." Benson says, Trevor pointing to the ceiling with his middle finger.

"Go ahead, Benson! Why should their son be allowed to live when my daughter is dying?!" Trevor yells.

"Their son is innocent. He hasn't done anything wrong." Benson says.

"Yes he has, by being created!" Trevor yells. Benson just drew the line.

"Right, that's it. Junior, go and get the tomahawk axe. Someone tie him in place and a very special one shall get the honor of removing his pants." Benson says. My god, he is actually going to do it.

"Just tie him up. As much as I'd love to see Trevor hurting, there's a time and a place for that." I say, sitting down. I'm more worried about Sam right now and judging from the intense kicks, so is Jason.

"It's okay, little guy. Aunt Sam's gonna be okay." I say softly, rubbing my stomach. Trevor could've killed him... the old Trevor would never hurt an innocent child... what happened to the Uncle T who used to hold me in his arms and say that he'd never hurt me?!

Benson looks at me...seeing me for who I really am. A scared soon to be mom.

"Guys, don't chop his dick off." We all hear, looking around to see Sam, dressed in regular clothes like nothing ever happened.

"Sam, what the hell is going on?" I ask. Just now, she was having repeating heart attacks!

"I should be much more careful. Fractured sternum is all." Sam says. Must've happened when she fell off of the train... no, don't think of that, she's okay.

Injured but not dying. As many times as I've gotten injured during heists and gunfights, i can relate to feeling like your injuries are killing you.

"So any precautions?" Johnny asks.

"Not really, just don't hit my chest." Sam says. It's good to know that she is okay. Now maybe we can all try and live normally for once, something that Sam hasn't really ever experienced.

"Was he..." Sam says, seeing the knife on the ground and me with fresh tears in my eyes. I nod, shaken up.

Sam quickly goes to Trevor, ramming her foot into his temple and knocking him out.

"Sleep well you ugly some bitch." Sam says. She's been listening to Junior and Benson. Johnny pulls me into his lap, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my forehead.

I close my eyes, taking a breath... this... how the hell is Trevor still alive?! Hasn't he pissed someone off bad enough to the point where they'd try to kill him?!

"Everyone, I'm tired, I'm going home to sleep for ten years. Goodnight." Sam says before walking out with Junior and Benson. Johnny and I followed.

When we arrived back at Elstone ranch, Sam called to us from the end of the road.

"Maybe I might make my new career path a reality what would you two think of officer Sam?!" Sam shouted to us. She wants to be a cop now?

"There's which side of the law and then there's which way is up." I say. Can't help it, I'm a Miami Vice fan.

All of us enter our cabins, closing the door behind us. Sam and Junior went straight to sleep judging by how quickly the light went off.

Johnny picks me up and puts me on the bed, pulling the blanket over me.

I close my eyes, falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12:A Not So Normal Day

Johnny's p.o.v, the next morning

"Take it easy, Jason. Mommy's still sleeping." I say softly, resting my hand against Carly's stomach. Jason's kicking usually wakes Carly up but she's sound asleep.

"He's hungry...and so am I." Carly says as she opens her eyes.

"What sounds good for breakfast?" I ask.

"Grilled cheese sandwich, chocolate chip pancakes and strawberries." Carly says, smiling.

"That sounds like the old Carly." I say, holding her close to me.

"The old Carly used to snack on cinnamon pretzels and chicken eggrolls while watching Vinewood Zombie. I've always had a weird appetite, Johnny." Carly says.

"The old Carly was without all this worry but for today, let's try and live normal." I say. Even if we're in a cabin on the other side of the state, we can at least have a day without guns, screams and threats.

"Normal sounds great.'' Carly says before we kiss. Trevor can't be anywhere near us again. Last night could've gone horribly wrong.

Meanwhile (Blaine County police station lockup, Trevor's p.o.v)

Carly... what happened to the days when you were innocent?

You grew up when I wasn't around... that's Michael's fault though, not yours. You aren't little Carly Townley anymore or De Santa... you're Carly Klebitz.

You're Johnny's wife and you two have created a child... you can't be that little girl anymore.

Why? Why did you fall in love with him? Why did you let him get you pregnant?!

And why did Junior and Benson protect Sam? They'd have arrested her unless You better be kidding! If Junior's fucking Sam, so help me I will rip his throat out!

"Visiting hours ain't over, Philips! This guy ain't going away anytime soon!" The guard says, leading Michael over to me.

Oh, fuck... he's pissed off!

"Carly told me exactly what you did, you fuck!" Michael says in a serious, angered tone.

This is Michael Townley! How he should be!

"How about you then Townley? Oh, guard! You like to arrest Mr Townley here?!" I shout, the guard shrugging and Michael looking more annoyed.

"Okay, let me put it this way. Why the hell did you nearly kill Carly and Johnny's son, my grandson?!" Michael shouts.

"Why did you let your daughter get knocked up by a biker twice her age?!  
Where were you when they started fucking each other like rabbits?!" I yell at Michael.

"They're married, they're starting a family! Carly's always going to be my little girl but she's not a child anymore!" Michael yells.

"Well maybe you should tell them both that when I get out, I'm going to start sliding knives into Carly's stomach!" I say, picturing a knife going in that abomination of a kid Carly's carrying.

"You're never getting out. Two counts of attempted murder with special circumstances... even you can't beat that, Trevor." Michael says before walking away. When they dragged me in here, they said I was being charged with aggravated assault.

What the fuck happened?!

Elstone Ranch, an hour later...

"Let's just say I raised his charges." Benson says before taking another sip from his Sprunk. As old as he was, he still liked a fizzy drink every now and then.

"How? You still have some friends in the District Attorney's office?" Carly says, finishing her bottle of water.

"I was sheriff of this county and half of this state for nineteen years, little lady. I still have some influence." Benson says.

"Well I think you were very kind to do that, with what me and Junior are pla... forget that last bit."Sam says, regretting saying the last part.

Carly threw the empty water bottle away, her face a mix of emotions. Yeah, she was happy that Trevor is in jail but it's Trevor, Carly knew he would find some way to escape.

Johnny puts his arms around Carly and Carly rests her head on Johnny's shoulder. Trevor tried to kill their son several times, the first time being the incident at the Del Perro Pier.

"Wait a second... you were about to mention a plan." Carly says as Sam gets up, heading for the door to go to her cabin.

"It doesn't matter right now." Sam says before disappearing out of the door, Benson shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't ask me. Benson says before screwing the cap back on his Dr. Pepper, heading for the door.

Del Perro Pier, 2 months earlier...

"Trevor... you're drunk, you need to go sleep it off." Carly says. Any other time, she would've hit him but this time was too dangerous.

She had been around Trevor when he was drunk before but he was never violent while the booze is in his here he was threatening her, Johnny and their baby with a K Bar knife.

"You're not having a kid! Not on my watch!" Trevor shouts before moving the knife forward. Johnny had been ready for it and grabbed Trevor's hand holding the knife, twisting the knife out and using the other hand to slam a fist into Trevor's temple. Trevor eventually got the better of Johnny, punching and kicking him.

"Trevor, get the hell off of him!" Carly shouts, trying to pull Trevor off of Johnny. Carly was smaller than Trevor but she wasn't going to let Trevor kill Johnny.

Trevor grabbed Carly's arm... and threw her down the stairs, her scream cut off by her hitting the back of her head on the pier. Johnny had seen it, his rage turning to horror as he shoves Trevor down.

"Carly?! Carly, baby can you hear me?! Carly?!" Niko and Packie heard Johnny yelling and saw him run down the stairs to help Carly.

The two of them had seen the last part of the fight and Packie charged at Trevor, punching him.

"Oh, you little fuck!" Packie shouts as he wrestles Trevor to the ground, Niko getting his phone out.

"We need an ambulance, a pregnant woman just got pushed down the stairs at Del Perro pier!" Niko says into his phone.

Johnny brushes Carly's hair out of her face, trying to wake her up. Trevor could've killed both Carly and the baby... why?!

Because he still sees Carly as a little kid?!

Present time...

"I wish I was kidding. Billy dared Gionna to climb up the tree and she did." Johnny says, putting his arm around Carly.

"So that's two idiots called Billy." Carly says. "I climbed up a tree once when I was five. Jimmy got stuck up there but when we got out of the tree, I fell and broke my left ankle in two places." She says.

"We're all stupid sometimes. Others are just stupid altogether." Johnny says, referring to Trevor.

"Yeah some are. Those some usually deserve to have their genitals in a cup in front of them." Carly says. "Trevor's not going to stay in jail forever... what do we do when he breaks out?" She says, worried.

"I guess we'd have to find a safehouse or something. Not to worry now though." Johnny says, sitting on the bed next to Carly. The problem with the hut was that the bed was pretty much all there was. There were three rooms. The bedroom, bathroom and a storage cupboard. No living room or anything, just a room with a double bed, a TV and a wardrobe.

Carly was about to talk but her phone starts ringing.

"I was wondering when you'd answer your phone! I know about what happened yesterday!" Packie says after Carly answers her phone.

"Yeah, he was crazier than usual." Carly says.

"Sure sounds like it, holding a fucking knife to your stomach, what the hell was he thinking?!" Packie says.

"Trying to kill little Jason is what Trevor was thinking. Trevor needs to be locked up, either in a maximum security prison or a psych ward." Carly says.

This was insanity because Trevor loved Carly like his own when Carly was younger. She still couldn't believe this.

"He hates Johnny. Now that I'm a Klebitz, he hates me too." Carly says. Inside, she knew it wasn t as simple as that. It never was with Trevor.

"Well I guess since he's in jail, you're fine. He didn t actually hurt you in any way did he? Packie asks.

"No. Jason and I are okay, Trevor just scared the hell out of me... Jason knows that I'm talking to his Uncle Packie, he's kicking like crazy." Carly says, rubbing her stomach.

"Well then, call me if you need anything." Packie says before they both said goodbye and the call ended.

"At least we have our own miniature army." Johnny says.

"True and didn't Sam say something about a career in the police force? If she did, she could call all the officers in the city in a moments notice." Carly says, calming down somewhat.

Those thoughts in the back of her mind would never really go away and Trevor being in jail was only temporary.

"Are you two going to make love or will you come on a little trip?" Carly and Johnny hear from the door, looking up to see Junior.

"Where to?" Carly says, readjusting her charcoal tank top.

"The firing range. Sam needs some time down there to prove that she can handle a weapon. I was thinking we might join her, then go around the city or something, all four of us." Junior suggests.

Carly and Johnny look at each other, nodding in agreement as long as Carly takes every safety precaution in the book.

"Okay." They say simultaneously.

"Since there's three of us, we'd better take my car." Junior says, going outside to his sheriff buffalo S.

"I haven't been in the back of one of these for years." Johnny says as they get in.

"Well no fighting because I have a loaded shotgun in the front here." Junior says as he starts the engine, briefly flashing the siren lights.

"You got it. We don't fight with each other anyway." Carly says, pulling her light brown curls into a ponytail.

'Really?! You're threatening to shoot us?! Carly thought.

When they arrived at Ammu-Nation, there was only one person at the range, that person being Sam with an AP pistol.

"Hey, Sam!" Carly says.

Sam seemed not to hear due to the ear protectors she had to wear. As Junior walked to her, Sam's hand shot behind, pulling Junior's gun from his belt before she shot multiple targets, dual firing the two guns. When all the targets were hit, she took off her protectors, handing Junior back his Combat Pistol.

"Hey. Just blowing off some steam." Sam says, walking over to Carly and hugging her.

"Usually one of the best ways to do that is shooting something." Carly says.

"Well actually, if you noticed, I'm serious about this cop thing." Sam says.

"Certainly seems so. Jason will have no worries with auntie officer Sam looking out for him." Carly says.

"Yep. Speaking of, Dad went to see Trevor in the jail cell." Sam says.

'Damn it!' Carly mouths, the other three knowing what she's thinking.

"If he comes back with half an arm, we'll know to put T down." Sam says.

"Well you can call the whole LSPD." Carly says.

"Not yet. When I m deputy sheriff, yes but not until then." Sam says, Carly's eyes widening slightly.

"Deputy?" Carly asks.

"Like I was to my dad." Junior says.

Carly nods before her phone starts ringing. She looks at it, seeing the Blaine County police station number.

"Hello?" Carly says after answering the call.

"Well, about fucking time that I got my one phone call! How you doing?!" Trevor says, phony concern at the end.

"You have some damn nerve calling me, you maniac!" Carly says angrily.

"Yeah well I thought I might as well since I'm being put somewhere somewhere I just can't escape. Nobody ever has." Trevor says, sounding more upset than the angered tone Carly had gotten use to.

"Not this time, Trevor. It's not going to work because you threatened to kill Jason and he's innocent, he hasn't done anything wrong!" Carly says, rubbing her stomach when Jason kicks, knowing that mommy's mad.

"Carly... they're putting me in the highest security prison in the country! You know, the one off the coast of San Fierro? Tiny island, two miles of cold water to the mainland." Trevor says. For once, he had given up.

"Good. You won't be able to hurt me, my husband and son or anyone else!" Carly says, angering Trevor.

"Okay, just pass me to Sam please." Trevor says, Carly holding her phone out to Sam.

"I'll tell you three ways I've betrayed you. One, I'm in love with a sheriff. Two, I'm becoming a cop and three, I'm trying to have a kid. Fuckerdy bye!" Sam hung up, her last words earning laughter from Junior but shock from Carly and Johnny.

"Sam... kid?" Carly managed to say.

"Well, we thought that after years, the damage might be gone we'll see." Sam says, Junior putting his arm around her.

"Sam... you said you couldn't keep it alive past 7 weeks." Carly says, remembering how Sam had cried that night.

"That's why I'm taking a test 10 weeks after. If it's still alive then, we might get somewhere." Sam says, patting her stomach.

Carly reached over, pulling Sam into a light hug. She was happy that little Jason might have a cousin to grow up with.

"But what if it fails?" Carly asks, Sam's face changing to a look of uncertainty.

"It might work, it might not. No promises can be made yet apart from that we're trying." Sam says.

"That's a good start. You never know until you try." Carly says.

"That is true." Sam says as they let go.

Meanwhile (Prison Transport Bus, Trevor's p.o.v)

"Yeah, I heard about that incident. What kind of man is crazy enough to threaten a pregnant woman with a knife in the hospital?!" I hear one of the other prisoners say.

'If only they knew the truth.' I thought.

"Maybe he should be locked up in a psych ward." The other one says.

"Hey, you're one to talk! You're the one who fired a firework in an elderly woman's face!" I shout back. That shut them up.

"Hey, you're all criminals in here, no one of you is better than another." The guard says. If that's so, how come people get different sentences? How come I don't get the same sentence as someone who tipped over a few bins?! I mouth off again, pissing the guard off.

"Shut up, Philips! You should be put to death for what you did, threatening to kill that woman's baby!" The guard shouts.

"That woman is a criminal, officer! The husband is also a criminal and in a biker gang! What if I was lowering the possible amount of future criminals in the world?!" I shout, only for the guard to raise the shotgun.

"Now shut up Philips. You just wait until we get to San Fierro, there's a whole load of charges waiting. Cannibalism, murder, attempted murder and millions worth of damage to property." The guard shouts.

I lean back in the seat, closing my eyes. I don't know how I'm gonna do it but I'm getting out of this mess!

Oh... maybe I am now.

I smile to myself, remaining in my current pose.

"Something funny Philips?" The guard asks.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking of what I'll do when I get home. Which is happening, don't get me wrong. You see, when I get back home, I'm going to kill that girl, child and all. Then hunt down and kill the family-" I stopped, grimacing as the guard slammed the butt of his gun into my crotch.

"And now, everybody will know that you died scratching my balls-" As I say this, a large truck slams into the bus, turning it on it's side. When it stopped, the back doors opened.

"Trevor? You in here?" Ron calls. Fucking idiot.

"Of fucking course I am, now get me out of these chains!" I yell, trying to push the dead guard off of me. Ron pulls him off and helps me up, unshackling me before we jump out the back.

"So we burn the bus?" Ron asks.

"We burn the bus, we get me clothes, then we go home." I say before we get in the truck.

Looks like there's no delay now Carly, consider little Jason history.

Switch to Carly's p.o.v

"She normally doze off like that?" I hear Junior ask Sam as I wake up. No nightmares for once... maybe things are changing for the better.

"Well hello to you too, Junior." I say, smiling sleepily. I need to quit falling asleep randomly and stay alert.

And hello to you Carly but if you fall asleep like that when Jason is born, he'll be left calling for food. Junior says.

"Got it. I'm really starting to miss caffeine." I say as Johnny puts his arm around me. Junior's a condescending asshole!

"No caffeine for you. Don't need Jason wired up before he's born." Johnny says before we kiss. I started drinking coffee when I was thirteen and now I miss it.

"Well I'm quite happy without coffee. Never been one for hot drinks." Sam says. Only now do I notice that she's got an ice cold cola.

"Well, everyone's got a different taste." I say, yawning sleepily. Just how did I end up falling asleep in the back of the car?

"Last thing I remember is being at Ammu-Nation. Why are we at the beach?" I say.

"If you notice her wet hair, Sam's been surfing." Junior says. I didn't even know she did surf. Thinking on it more Deck probably taught her.

"When and where did I fall asleep?" I ask. Last time that this happened was before Jason was created and I ended up sleepwalking and smashed up my left knee when I fell down the stairs at mine and Johnny's house.

"You were awake when I changed. You fell asleep while I was on the water." Sam says.

"Okay, at least I was in the car. History of sleepwalking, which is why I lock the doors at night." I say, stretching my arms.

"You look at your back, there's sand." Sam says.

"So I wasn't in the car hey, since when did you surf?" I ask. I don t even remember her having a surfboard.

"It may interest you to know that I've been surfing for years." Sam says. I nod sleepily, looking at Johnny.

"Thought that it'd be funny to bury me in the sand while I was asleep, didn't you?" I say. Last time that he did that, I was 15.

"Hello, this is Sam." Sam says, picking up the car's CB radio when she hears her name.

"Hello dear Sam. I'm out." Trevor says.

"Well damn, welcome home Trevor." Sam says, leaning on the open car window.

"Thank you Sam. And I've got a nice welcome for you when you get back home... you bitch!" Trevor says.

"Now don't you cuss on this here radio." Sam says, looking and winking at me.

"I apologize to all the friendly folk who are listening. You see, when you four get home, I'm going to find the tallest tree in the state... and I'm going to hang you all from it." Trevor says.

"Oh, for fuck's sake...Trevor, you fucking psycho! Haven't you got better things to do?!" I yell as loudly as I can into the CB Radio.

"Trevor?" Sam says.

"I'm listening." Trevor replies.

"Do the letters F.O mean anything to you?" Sam says. No response came apart from something hitting the back of the car.

"Fuck! He's on the beach!" I shout as Junior picks up the police radio, calling for assistance.

Sam started the car, speeding ahead towards the pier. As we went under it, the sound of Trevor crashing through a few support beams was heard. When Sam stopped the car on the other side, we all got out just in time to watch the whole pier come crashing down, roller coaster and building with it.

"I'm alright... is he... did he..." I manage to say as Johnny holds me close to him. No screaming from Trevor... is he dead?!

Our thoughts were interrupted as Trevor and his Crusader emerge from the cloud of sand, badly dented and broken but still running. Junior removed his gun from his belt, firing at Trevor. A bullet hit, causing him to veer to one side, into the concrete wall.

Trevor isn't moving, isn't screaming... is he even breathing?!

Junior runs over and pulls Trevor out of the car, throwing him to the ground.

"It's barely there but he has a pulse!" Junior says, radioing for backup and an ambulance after making sure that Trevor stays on the ground.

Trevor is barely awake but looks over at me. I know that he s imagining me with a knife in my stomach but now, that doesn't seem to be the main thing on his mind. The main thing is that Sam loves a cop. That cop has tased Trevor on numerous occasions and became one of his worst enemies.

Mount Zonah Medical Center E.R, Michael's p.o.v

"Can you stop scaring the hell out of me, please?" I say, hugging Carly and Sam. How the hell did he... actually, I don't want to know! Trevor always finds a way out of trouble. Or digs himself in deeper into trouble.

"Maybe if we just put bullets in his head, we won't have to worry." Sam says.

"The moment we kill him, we become as bad as him." Junior says.

"Yeah and given the chance, Trevor would survive an apocalypse with infected monsters trying to kill him!" Carly says.

"Alright, no more playing The Last Of Us." I say.

"Trevor ain't a problem if we get the whole state's police force on him, which I'll look into doing some time." Junior says. Some time?! What are you waiting for, my daughter and son in law to lose their child?!

Why the hell are we even here for this psycho? I want chips. Sam says.

"I would really like a cinnamon pretzel and a chicken eggroll right now...what?  
That's not strange." Carly says when I give her a weird look. She's really been getting some weird cravings lately.

"Oh! Fuck yes!" Johnny shouts, looking at his phone.

"What?" Carly asks.

"The repairs to our house are done, we can move back in." Johnny says, bringing a smile to Carly s face.

"What repairs? Where have you two been lately?" I say.

"Mom drove right through the house and destroyed the walls and ceiling." Carly says. So that's why Amanda's been in jail.

"She can be stupid sometimes." I say. I've lost count of the times she's lost her temper and done something stupid.

"And might I ask if you 4 were involved in the fucking pier collapsing?!" Lester shouts as he enters the room. It s rare to see him away from his home or garment factory.

"Yep. You found out that quickly?" Carly says, carefully sitting down and propping her legs up in a nearby chair. That's my girl, never one to shy away from the truth.

"Of course I found out quickly, nearly two hundred people were killed when the pier fell! Nearly a hundred million of damage and one massive mess on the most popular beach in the state is going to draw some media attention don't you think?!" Lester says.

"Trevor started it." Carly says. Oh yeah, she's definitely a mini me.

"Well whoever's fault it is, they've got some problems. According to this that I'm looking at, the IAA decided to take on the case and have hired none other than Merryweather to hunt down and kill those responsible." Lester says, bringing looks of worry to everyone's faces apart from Sam who just smiled, almost laughing.

"Merryweather... of course." Carly says, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, opening them a few seconds later. "We're screwed, you know that. Sam?" She says after Sam looks at her.

"Merryweather? I could take out one of their convoys with my truck and I talk from experience." Sam says, clearly finding Merryweather funny.

I was about to say something when the doctor who's been treating Trevor comes out and asks Carly if she wants to see Trevor because he's asking for her.

"He won't let anyone else in the room." The doctor says.

Carly reluctantly agrees, following the doctor.

Switch to Carly's p.o.v

Oh, how I hate him. From listening to Sam, I worked out that he tried to raise her as a killer and criminal like him but her refusal to kill stopped him. Only a complete psycho tries to raise their daughter as a killing machine! Even my father didn't try that and he was one of the biggest bank robbers in the country!

"Oh, Carly." Trevor says as I enter the room. He... almost sounds normal. I stay back a few feet, despite Trevor being restrained.

"You wanted to see me, I'm right here." I say, keeping my voice controlled.

"Carly I just wanted you to know that I don't care about the child anymore. As long as I get to see him, Jason in there will be fine." Trevor says, pointing right at my stomach.

What the hell is this?!

"You tried to kill him. No way in hell are you coming near Jason." I say, flinching a little when Jason kicks me right in the ribs. I'm starting to believe that I never really knew Trevor to begin with. I rub my stomach to try to soothe Jason because I can tell that he's mad.

"Carly, I m saying I'll leave you alone because there s something bigger than the Klebitz line." Trevor says.

Now I'm curious.

"What drugs did they shoot you up with, Trevor?" I hear Johnny say as he walks in, putting himself in front of me. I should've known that he'd follow me in here.

"No drugs and I still hate you. But I'm more interested in the other one. Sam. She's fucking a cop, trying to have kids with that cop and now, if you noticed, engaged to said cop." Trevor says. But Sam didn't have a ring! the only ring she's got is the plain one in memory of her cousin Russell, the one from Deck always kept in it's box at her cabin.

"Caroline..." Trevor says. No one else except my mom has called me by my given name.

"No. You're never getting anywhere near Jason." I say before Johnny and I leave the room. That wasn't easy to say to him... I try to fight the tears but can't.

"Listen to me! Either you accept my offer or everybody dies!" Trevor yells from inside and I can tell by his tone of voice that he's not kidding.

"Take your offer and shove it up your ass! You come anywhere near Carly and Jason, i'll kill you!" Johnny shouts before we leave the area and walk outside the hospital.

"Wh... why?! What has..." I manage to say before Johnny pulls me into his arms when I start crying.

"He doesn't deserve to see him. Trevor lost the right to be a relative of Jason when he started trying to kill him." Johnny says.

Just after Sam, Junior, Dad and Lester exit the hospital, a deafening sound fills the air, a massive orange ball of flame rising into the sky from the hospital.

"Don't worry, I'm on it!" Sam says before grabbing her phone and calling Niko.

"Again?! Who is it this time?!" Niko says after answering the phone.

"Merryweather! They're attacking the hospital!" Sam shouts as Junior grabs his phone.

"All units in LS and Blaine County, Mount Zonah Medical Center is under attack from Merryweather! Bring all the firepower you have and get down here immediately!" Junior says as I grab my phone and call Dave.

"Carly?" Dave says.

"Dave, we're in trouble! Trevor's sent Merryweather after us!" I say.

"So did the IAA. See the connection?" Dave says. Oh fuck.

"Trevor's working for them." I say.

"Yes, and he's got with them, a contract for hundreds of thousands of Merryweather units. You could say the IAA and Trevor brought most of the Merryweather company." Dave says.

"You still have any influence with the FIB?" I ask.

"I'll see what I can do, now you and Johnny get out of there!" Dave says.

"Stay safe, you two!" Dad says before hugging me.

"We will, Dad." I say before Johnny and I leave.

As we leave in Junior's car, we were stopped by hundreds of police cars of all types and liveries heading down the road, a massive convoy of vehicles, all with lights blazing.

"Damn, this is worse than the Liberty City riots from 1999!" Johnny says, seeing Military Convoy from Fort Zancudo.

"To my brother and sister in law, get the hell out of here and get home safely!" we hear Mikey Klebitz shout over the CB.

"Give em hell Mikey." Johnny replies before speeding through a gap in the convoy, heading for home. As we did, police helicopters flew overhead followed by fighter jets. Merryweather didn t stand a chance against this lot.

Klebitz house, 2 hours later, Johnny's p.o.v

"The entire city's turned into a war zone. This is crazy." Carly says, watching the news and live footage of the riots. She's right, people have lost their damn minds!

"Among the rising death toll is the majority of Merryweather Security Consulting, who were forced to stop their U.S operations after the Union Depository job back in 2013..." the newsman says.

A knock on the door causes me to turn off the TV, holding my gun. But this person had keys.

The door opens, Sam limping in with blood running down her arm from a bullet wound in her shoulder. Michael follows, a large shard of shrapnel in his cheek.

Finally, Junior came in carrying Lester who had also been shot, probably while hiding. Who's crazy enough to shoot Lester?!

"Still chaotic out there." Michael says as he closes and locks the door.

"You ain't kidding. Anything from the others?" Carly says.

"Niko and Packie managed to make it out safely." Michael says.

"Sam, you re bleeding all over our carp... that is a lot of blood." Carly says.

"Well, I pulled the thing out." Sam says.

"This is madness... Trevor's a dead man when I get my hands on him!" Carly says, standing up but I get her to sit back down. No way in hell am I letting her go out there! "Johnny I was going to help Sam." Carly says, getting up again as Junior locks the door, turning on the security system.

After a while, Sam and Carly re-emerge from the kitchen, Sam with a bandage around her shoulder wound.

"You're not going out there, Carly." Sam says as everyone can still hear the chaos outside. Carly nods in agreement but I don't blame her for being pissed off at Trevor.

"What about Mikey?" I ask. Nothing has been heard from him.

"Mikey... he went off with the rest of the soldiers when they decided it was a good idea to get out." Michael says.

"Hello? Yeah, he's right here." Carly says after answering her phone and hands it to me.

"Mikey?" I say.

"I'm alright, little brother. You and Carly make it back safely?" Mikey says.

"Yeah, we did." I say.

"Good now you need to get out of the state and the ones around it head for Vice City." Mikey says, confusing me. I put the phone on speaker.

"Why leave the state?" I ask.

"Merryweather have crossed the line. You remember that weapon they were testing? That turns out to be a super nuke and Merryweather have one of them they re gonna blow it." Mikey says, bringing total fear to everyone's faces.

"We don't have a choice..." Carly says.

"Yeah, we don't." I say.

"Yeah... Gionna, her husband and their kids are back in Vice City. Merryweather came after them in Algonquin." Mikey says.

"They went after them?! Trevor and the IAA are targeting us and anyone close to us." Carly says. Vice city doesn't sound too bad.

"That's where my mother and father moved to when dad retired." Junior says. It seeme Vice City might be the best idea.

"Well then I need to get up to Paleto Bay without using the freeway, all the freeways are closed off." Sam says.

"The Great Ocean Highway should still be open." Lester manages to say.

"For once Lester, I can say you're wrong. I'm at the roadblock on the Great Ocean Highway." Mikey says.

"Vinewood hills, past Stoner Cement Works, across the desert, around Alamo Sea and through Chilliad State Wilderness the long way but the only way." Michael says.

"Yeah... it's our only shot." Carly says.

"Got that right, little lady." Mikey says before we hang up.

Well... Vice City it is then.


	13. Chapter 13:Different Kind Of Paradise

Gionna's p.o.v, house on Starfish Island

"Antonio, stop pulling Francesca's hair!" I say as seven year old Francesca runs into my arms.

"She started it Mom!" Antonio says, reminding me of how I was when I was fourteen. Claude walks in, pulling Antonio aside as Florence walks over to me. I still have trouble telling the twins apart sometimes. They look just like I did at that age.

"Girls, go find Daddy and Antonio." I say before letting go of Francesca and making sure that their out of sight. I stand up and walk to the door, unlock and open it.

"Johnny?" I say in complete shock. It's been too long since I've seen my oldest friend. Friends doesn't actually describe us, we're basically brother and sister.

"Hey, little sis." Johnny says before we hug.

"It's been nearly 15 years." I say.

"Yep it has. And a few things have changed in those years." Johnny says after we let go.

"So this is Gionna?" Someone asks. I see a young woman with light brown hair and violet eyes next to Johnny. Where have I seen her before?

"Yes Carly, this is the now not-so-little Gionna." Johnny says.

I look right at Carly... then look right at the black haired green eyed man standing by the rental car. Oh, damn... it's him.

"Michael?" I manage to say. Last time that I saw him, his wife caused me to jump out the window at the Majestic Hotel.

My hip still hurts sometimes because that was a really bad break. They had to put a pin and two rods into it.

"Gionna... that was a long time ago." Michael says, knowing what I was thinking.

It was then that a V8 engine muscle car came roaring down the street, a custom plate labeled TR1GG3R .

"You started the party without me?" The driver says as she gets out.

"Only just, Sam." Carly says. Only upon looking at her from the side do I realize that she's pregnant.

"Is she-" I say, looking right at Johnny.

"No. Carly is my wife and Sam is the former daughter of a nutcase who got adopted by Michael and Amanda. Lastly- do not shoot that cop." Johnny says as a Los Santos sheriff car stops behind Sam's Phoenix.

That's the thing about knowing each other for basically our entire lives, Johnny and I could always figure out what the other one is thinking.

"This is Sam's boyfriend and partner, Junior." Johnny says as Junior gets out of his car.

"One time... I was 20 years old and drunk and Francis deserved it!" I say, trying not to laugh at that memory. How I ever got along with Packie, Gerry and Katie after that incident, I'll never know.

Sam went back to her car, flicking a small switch inside. At once, neon-like strips around the edges of the windows and doors lit up a light blue.

"Gionna won't understand this but I've put the tech of the Space Docker in the Phoenix, compacting it." Sam says.

"Space Docker? You all want to come inside and explain this?" I say before everyone walks in. I close and lock the door. "Michael... you look like you could use a drink." I say, looking right at him.

"Hey, beautiful. Kids are settled into their rooms." Claude says as he walks over to me.

He looks right at Michael... yeah, I told Claude about the incident just after we moved to Vice City back in 2001.

"Townley, right?" Claude says. At the time, Townley was Michael's last name.

"That was a different life." Michael says. Yeah... it was.

Majestic Hotel, 1/8/00...

"Look, I'm not the one who got into a fight with my spouse, got wasted and went to a strip club, pal!" Gionna says, pulling the covers around her body. A hangover was bad enough but finding herself in bed with a married man really set her off.

"Look Gigi, I..." Michael says.

"Gionna. Gigi's my stage name." Gionna says, Michael just now noticing Gionna's Italian accent.

"Look, you need to get dressed and get the hell out of here before my wife shows up!" Michael says, tossing Gionna's grey and red stripper outfit to her, then points to the window.

He didn't want any of Gionna's mob friends coming after him and his family.

"Oh, you're crazy! I ain't jumping out the window!" Gionna says, climbing out of the bed and getting dressed before finding her black trench coat and red stiletto heels and putting them on too.

She had every intention of walking out the door... until it opened and Amanda walked in.

"Michael...who's this?!" Amanda says angrily, looking right at the 19 year old stripper.

"Amanda... It's-" Michael tries to explain.

"Actually, it is what it looks like. Your husband just can't keep it in his pants."  
Gionna says, smirking.

"You little tramp!" Amanda shouts, charging right at Gionna.

"Amanda!" Michael shouts before Amanda slams herself into Gionna, knocking her out to the small balcony.

"Hope you enjoy your flight!" Amanda shouts before pushing Gionna again, this time picking her up and pushing her over the barrier.

Gionna punches Amanda in the ribs, forcing Amanda to let go but also knocking Gionna out the window and causing her to fall, crashing onto the hood and windshield of an Infernus.

"Mikey, stop the damn car!" Johnny says before getting out of the passenger side of the blue Oracle, having seen the end of the fight.

"Gionna! Fuck!" Johnny shouts as he runs around to the hood of the Infernus, Mikey instantly calling 911.

"John... she tried to..." Gionna says, shivering from the cold which amplified the pain in her right hip and spine.

"Johnny, don't move her!" Mikey says.

"Mikey, it's freezing out here!" Johnny says, taking his jacket off and putting it on Gionna. A lot of blood started to mix with the snow on the car but Johnny couldn't tell where it was coming from.

Johnny looks up at the window, seeing Amanda on the balcony.

I SAW THAT YOU BITCH! YOU'RE GOING TO WAIT UNTIL YOU'RE GREY! I'M GONNA CALL THE WHOLE LOST MC ON YOUR ASS!" Johnny yells as loud as he could before returning to Gionna as the ambulance sirens came into hearing range.

"Cold... too... cold.." Gionna manages to say in between shivering violently as Johnny brushes Gionna's hair away from her face.

"You're gonna be okay, little sis." Johnny says.

"What happened?" A paramedic asks as he runs to them, the other following with a stretcher.

"She got pushed from that window." Johnny says, pointing to the balcony Gionna fell from.

"John..." Gionna says before losing consciousness.

"Gionna, don't do this kiddo! Wake up!" Johnny yells, panicked.

When the paramedics left with Gionna on the stretcher, Johnny ran back to the Oracle, Mikey starting the car again and following the ambulance to the hospital.

"You told them that she's allergic to Morphine, right John?!" Mikey says, speeding up.

"I... yes, I did." Johnny says. The whole memory was a blur to him, too many emotions swirling about inside his head. Gionna just damn near got killed and while it wasn't the first time, Johnny and Mikey were scared of losing her.

Present time...

"I'm not surprised, you've always gotten into trouble." Gionna says after Johnny tells her how he and Carly met each other.

"She reminded me of you at first. Same smartass attitude." Johnny says.

"Well I did cause some trouble when I was younger." Gionna says, trying not to admit how bad she was as a teenager.

"Yeah, John boy does love trouble makers." Carly jokes.

I stole a train when I was 12. Sam says, Gionna's eyes widening in shock and surprise. She had never met Sam before and by the sounds of it, didn't want to get on her bad side.

"Should I tell them about Halloween 1995 when you and Packie got high on Cocaine and pissed off Don Gambetti?" Johnny says.

"Johnny, come on! I was 15!" Gionna says, embarrassed.

"Packie told me about that once but he wasn't entirely truthful." Carly says.

"Gambetti... Trevor killed his cousin." Sam says, remembering the night on the peak of Mount Chiliad when she had witnessed a full on execution style hanging performed by Trevor.

"Trevor Philips? That crazy bastard's still alive?" Gionna says. She had met Trevor on the same night she met Michael two decades ago.

"Alive and terrorizing us. He's tried to kill Jason, destroyed a pier, called Merryweather. He's just gone batshit. Sam says. I don't consider him my father anymore." Sam says

"My dad was nothing like that...what I remember of him at least." Gionna says, a saddened look on her face. She tried not to think about her dad dying when she was eight years old but it still hurt her when she did think about him.

"I never had much luck with family. My cousin was killed in the crossfire of a gang war in Ludendorff. My mother she was similar to you and yes, Johnny has told me that you were a stripper. My mother was a prostitute, selling herself for sex. When I got raped, she gave me to Trevor and killed herself." Sam says, a small tear falling down her face as she remembered those she lost.

"I... after my dad died, it was me, my mother and my brother Toni. Toni went into hiding when I was fourteen and my relationship with my mother fell apart. She'd get drunk, we'd fight and she'd disappear for days. That's when I joined the mafia...things got crazier." Gionna says, taking a deep breath. She pulled her hair out of it's ponytail, hiding the scar on her neck. "My mom died just before me and my husband went back to Liberty City. Toni is still alive and out of the mafia." She says.

"Mom! Antonio took my Lion King DVD!" They hear Francesca shout before the seven year old walks into the kitchen.

Johnny looks right at Francesca, reminded of how Gionna was at that age. To him, it felt like he was looking into a mirror.

"It wasn't me!" They hear the fourteen year old shout.

"Hey, stop fighting or one of you will have my car crashed through your bedroom wall." Sam says.

"Mini versions of you." Johnny says.

"Antonio takes after his dad, the twins act like me." Gionna says, Johnny surprised at the moment that Gionna mentioned twins.

"Twins?!" Johnny says at the moment that Florence walks in, standing next to Francesca.

"Last time I met twins, it was those Caril boys." Sam says.

"Caril boys?" Carly asks, having never heard of them.

"They are the inventors of dirty play. And one of them was my first crush." Sam says, going slightly red.

"Uh, girls? Go find your brother and father and don't tie them up like last time." Gionna says before the twins leave the kitchen.

"Twins..." Johnny says, looking right at Carly.

"Twins don't run in my family." Carly says, rubbing her stomach when Jason kicks.

"Night owl?" Gionna says.

"Yeah. He's a strong little guy." Carly says.

"Hey... you remember when I when I said that me and Junior we were trying?" Sam says.

"Yeah... Sam?" Carly says, smiling softly.

Sam's response was throwing a pregnancy test on the table in front of Carly, reading positive.

Carly hugged Sam happily. Little Jason would have a cousin to grow up with.

"Sorry what?" Gionna asks, not knowing about Sam's internal damage.

"It's a long story. Come on, I'll explain it to you." Sam says after she and Carly let go and Carly and Johnny walk out of the kitchen.

"Dad? You're being awfully quiet." Carly says, sitting next to Michael.

"Sorry... this is just... I don't know how to explain it." Michael says.

"Well, awkward would be the first word in my mind if I turned up on someone's doorstep after two decades." Carly says.

"Not only that I feel somewhat responsible for her falling." Michael says. Every time he looked at Gionna, he saw the 19 year old stripper instead of the 41 year old wife and mother.

"Dad, it was a long time ago. She's changed too. I thought for so long that Mom pushed Gionna out the window. Maybe you should just talk to her." Carly says, trying not to cry.

"Talk to her doesn't sound too bad-oh fuck." Michael says as he looks out of the window, seeing a new Canis Bodhi stopping outside with the most unwanted driver.

"What? Who is it?" Gionna says as she and Sam run into the living room.

"The most angry face you ve ever seen. Carly, hide that thing." Sam says, pointing to the pregnancy test.

"Everyone in the back room, lock the door!" Gionna says, grabbing a Desert Eagle and waits until they're hidden before putting the gun under her shirt and walking outside, closing the door behind her. "Mr Philips... it's been over twenty years since I last saw you." She says.

"Gigi sorry, Gionna. Gave up the slut did you?" Trevor says.

"Different life but I did grow up in the mafia... and mafia soldiers never forget what we've been taught." Gionna says, surprising Trevor.

"Gigi I've killed thousands of people, mafia, soldiers, mercenaries, cops, federal government agents. You are no different so don't think I can't break your neck right now." Trevor says, Gionna retaining her confident posture.

"I whacked 20 armed mercenaries by myself back in Algonquin. I've killed rival mobsters and A.O.D over the years and your brother Ryan Philips. Drugged up fool actually thought he could break my neck so I broke his." Gionna says, smirking at Trevor.

"You killed Ryan... another reason for me to end you. But don't forget, I raised and trained the perfect killing machine! Didn't I Sam?!" Trevor says, shouting to Sam at the end.

"Trevor, a killing machine does not get preg-" Sam stopped herself too late, Trevor's face going red with anger and rage.

"You... you're carrying a kid? How about I raise him as a killer?" Trevor says before Sam ran forward, kicking upwards between Trevor's legs before climbing up his back, grabbing the light bulb above and smashing it into Trevor's head. Trevor spun around, swinging sam off of him, making her hit the wall with a loud thud.

Gionna pulled the Desert Eagle and shot Trevor several times in the back, three bullets hitting Trevor's spinal cord. She aimed right for his back too, knocking him onto the ground.

"Sam?! Sam, can you hear me?!" Gionna says as she ran over to Sam, who was unconscious. Gionna knelt down, checking for a pulse and finding a strong one.

"I need an ambulance at 1725 Rainer ave on Starfish Island, a man just threw a pregnant woman into a wall..." Gionna says after dialing 911.

"Sam! No!" Carly shouts as she exits the back room, seeing Sam slouched against the wall with blood running down her hair at the back of her head.

"She's bleeding from her head, a lot of blood." Gionna says. In everyone's heads was 'Is Sam okay?! Is her baby okay?!'

"I shot the man who hurt her, he hasn't moved." Gionna says as Carly looks right at Trevor, who has woken up.

"I... I can't feel my legs." Trevor says, Gionna remembering that Angus said those same words just after the motorcycle accident on the Algonquin Dukes expressway in August 2001.

"Sam you have to wake up come on, wake up." Carly sobs, knowing that anything could have happened to Sam.

"Carly she's fine." Johnny says, resting his hands on Carly's shoulders and trying to calm her down.

"Does unconscious with blood pouring down the back of the head look fine to you?!" Carly snaps, surprising Johnny. Johnny hugs Carly, knowing that she's scared and angry at the same time.

"I... I wanted to... kill your kid." Trevor says to Carly and Johnny before Gionna stands up, walks over to Trevor and kicks him in the face, knocking him out.

Downtown hospital E.R, Gionna's p.o.v

This is fucked up! I paralyzed someone and not just anyone...Trevor Philips of all people. Trevor Philips... I think back to when Antonio was born a month early and I almost bled to death that night... Sam must be so scared right now.

"You okay, kiddo?" Johnny says as he sits next to me.

"Are Sam and the baby okay?" I ask, brushing my tears away.

"What do you mean baby?" Johnny asks. I mean Sam's baby!

"You know, the one inside Sam?" I say. That look on his face...

"Don't you mean babies? When they looked at the scans, they found two." Johnny says. Sam's got twins?!

"Trevor and Ryan were twins. Ryan told me that once..." I say. Yeah, when Ryan was threatening me the night he broke into my room.

"Something else on your mind, kiddo?" Johnny says.

"I was remembering the night that Antonio was born... worst snowstorm in Liberty City history and you drove through it... you found me on the floor bleeding. I was so scared." I say.

"I was never in a million years going to leave you like that." Johnny says, gently rubbing my shoulder. Even though we're both married to different people, we've always had a special bond.

"I know...you always knew how to save me when I was in trouble." I say. Johnny always knew how to save me. My brother...my hero.

Fourteen years ago, Algonquin...

"Okay...hang in there, little guy. Mommy's going to get help..." Gionna manages to say, trying to stand up but can't. She was losing blood and fast. She had made it to the front door before falling to the ground, crying in pain... the front door opened and Johnny walks in, horrified when he sees Gionna on the ground, blood surrounding her.

Johnny bent down, picking Gionna up before standing up and walking out of the house.

Outside, snow was nearly reaching knees. It was the biggest snowstorm to hit the city in 30 years. As much effort as it took, Johnny made it to a car, raising his leg and smashing the window to get in.

Johnny placed Gionna on the back seats before running around to the driver door. Running through this much snow hurt Johnny's legs as he was using all his strength to go at jogging pace.

"You're gonna be okay." Johnny says before starting up the car and driving off, Gionna struggling to stay awake because of the pain, blood loss and bitter cold weather.

All the times that he found her shot, stabbed, injured... it didn't compare to now.

"Johnny... it hurts." Gionna manages to say, tears running down her face. She held onto her stomach as pain shot through her again.

"I know baby, hang on." Johnny says before pressing the accelerator harder, now traveling at 130 at some points.

They had made it to Lancet Hospital and Johnny stopped the car, getting out and grabbing Gionna from the back of the car, running over and kicking the hospital doors open.

"This fine lady has got something very wrong!" Johnny shouted, making two doctors come running to him. Johnny passed Gionna over to them before they put Gionna on the stretcher.

"She's losing a lot of blood. What's her blood type, sir?" One of the doctors says.

"AB Negative, we have the same blood type." Johnny says.

"Call O.R, tell them to prepare for a C section." The doctor says to a nurse before turning back to Johnny. "Any allergies?" He says.

"She's allergic to Morphine." Johnny says, terrified. He couldn't imagine losing Gionna.

The doctor nods before running after the other, leaving Johnny in the reception area holding his hands together in fear.

Present day.

"Bloody fucking Trevor!" Carly shouts. After two hours, all were still waiting to hear from or about Sam. Johnny stands up, walking over to Carly and hugging her.

"What kind of psycho tries not only to kill our child but Sam's children as well?!" Carly says, shocking Gionna as she gets up and walks over to them.

"Trevor does we can't let this go on, Carly." Johnny says.

"No prison he's ever been in has contained him, no officer really catches him." Junior says, looking at his phone to see the time. It's been two and a half hours since Trevor turned up at the house and two of those since they had arrived at the hospital.

"Maybe we should just ask?" Gionna suggests as Michael, Claude, Antonio and the twins walk over to them.

Carly nods before turning to Junior.

"What she just said, we ask." Junior says before going to the receptionist, returning with a happier looking face. "The babies are fine and so is Sam. We were being kept out because she's still asleep but if we want, we can go and sit with her now." He says.

Carly looks right at Sam as they walk into the room.

This was wrong, all of it.

To think that 8 years ago, Trevor was the exact opposite.

Grand Senora Desert, 8 years ago...

"Just maybe, you might keep the car but we're after you right now!" A cop shouted into his CB as he, along with over a hundred other police units, sped after Sam.

"Trevor! I've got me into some serious trouble here, and I am not kidding this time. I've got on my back door all the black and all the white county mounties, maybe even a hundred of them. This may be more than I can handle." Sam says into her phone.

"Alright, you just keep heading where you are- no, head to the airstrip. I have a little surprise for those cops waiting." Trevor says before ending the call, leaving Sam and hundreds of police cars creating a massive fog of sand and dust as they all sped along the dirt.

As Sam reached the airfield, a single car, Trevor's Bodhi, was at the other end of the runway, barely visible.

"Trevor, you'd better have something good up your sleeve!" Sam says into her CB as the cops move into a formation behind her. Instantly, another two cars came out from behind Trevor, then another two from those. After only a few seconds, following Trevor was over a hundred land cruisers and off road vehicles.

"This is loverbird, I've got me one lined up!" A driver said through the CB before his car, a flatbed with a snow plough mounted to the front, smashed into a cop, crushing the car and making the cop get out. As Sam pulled up beside him, the cop was dragging himself through the sand as smoke came from his rear.

"Excuse me sir, your ass is on fire. Bet you'll be glad to get back to Canada and stick it in the snow. Good day sir." Sam says before moving ahead.

"You're too old to play in the hay!" A truck driver shouts before multiple cops smash into his truck s load of straw bales, spreading hay all over the runway.

"Benson, this one is for you my boy." Trevor says as he smashes his pickup into Benson and Junior's car.

"Are you alright Junior?" Benson asks.

"Yes Daddy." Junior replies, fixing his hat."Benson nodded.

"One day, Philips." Benson says.

Present time...

There was no dozing off for Carly. She was determined to stay awake tonight but a quick glance at the younger woman told Gionna that it wouldn't be easy.

"She'll be okay. Why don't you try to get some sleep?" Gionna says, tucking a lock of Carly's hair behind her ear. With how she remembers Amanda acting, Gionna figures the Carly doesn't get too much love from her mother.

"Last time I did that, the Del Perro Pier collapsed and we almost died." Carly says, not taking her eyes off of Sam. If Trevor had just stayed in jail, everyone would be safe in Los Santos.

By instinct Carly was holding one of Sam's hands, hoping to feel a movement, even the tiniest to indicate she was waking up.

Carly was knocked out of her trances and tiredness by the feeling of one of Sam s fingers lightly brushing against Carly s hand. Sam s fingers moved around slowly, wrapping around Carly s thumb. Sam's eyes fluttered open and she reached over with her other hand, brushing Carly's tears away.

"You scared me." Carly says, sniffling.

"It's not the first time one of us has scared each other, Carly." Sam says.

"No you're fine. Your twins are fine." Carly says.

"Wait twins? I ve got two?" Sam asks. Carly had completely forgotten that Sam had been asleep when the twins were discovered.

"Yeah. Jason's going to have two little cousins to grow up with." Carly says.

"That's if Trevor doesn't kill me first." Sam says, reaching over and hitting the off switch on the heartbeat monitor. Carly remembered how much the things annoyed Sam.

"He's not paralyzed... I shot him several times in the back but he can still walk." Gionna says, wondering how someone even survives being shot in the back.

"I got shot in the back by Joe Jon years ago. Thank god that he's dead." Carly says, surprising Gionna.

"I thought that no one would be able to kill him." Gionna says.

"We would've never have been able to without Sam. Sure, she faked the deaths of the whole of Johnny's Lost MC chapter and targeted missiles at my house but she got all the A.O.D in their clubhouse, bombed it and then we all went to their airstrip in the Zancudo swamps where we caught Joe Jon. Only downside, Sam got shot." Carly says, remembering how that battle was almost what sealed her and Sam's sisterly bond.

"I tried everything that I could to get rid of him. Johnny went crazy when Billy Grey and I got into a bar fight with Joe Jon back when I was 16. Joe Jon gave me a black eye so I broke his nose." Gionna says as Johnny walks in, having heard the end of the conversation.

"Yep, and Billy was shit canned." Johnny says.

"If I spoke biker language, I'd assume shit canned means piss drunk." Sam says.

"And if I spoke North Yankton language, I'd assume that piss drunk means shit canned." Gionna says, laughing at the memory of her and Billy stumbling into Johnny's apartment, drunk out of their minds.

"I spent the majority of my life in Liberty and Alderney. Billy wasn't always crazy. He was actually nice at times although my ex Dominic would disagree if he was still alive." Gionna says, seeing the look on Johnny's face.

"Wasn't my idea." Johnny says.

"Billy threatened Dominic with your knife, Johnny. Dominic was only 18." Gionna says.

"Dominic was stupid enough to get on Billy's wrong side. Billy was okay until you got on his naughty list." Johnny says.

"You guys threatened to kill him if he ever broke my heart." Gionna says.

"Now you know where he disappeared to after the two of you split up." Johnny says.

"Yeah, Francis dragged his body out of the Humboldt river, then dragged you, me and Billy in for questioning." Gionna says...

LCPD, 9/17/97, Interrogation Room...

"She won't talk, she's still mad." Billy says as Gionna glares menacingly at Johnny and Billy. Billy had a red mark on his face that was about the size of Gionna's hand.

Francis had thrown all three of them into the same interrogation room and Gionna was beyond pissed off at her brothers because she knew that they killed Dominic. Despite their breakup two days earlier, she loved him.

"Kiddo..." Johnny says after walking over to Gionna. Her glare melted into a heartbroken look, tears falling down her face.

"I loved him..." Gionna says sadly, her hazel eyes red from crying.

"Hey, I had no say in this. I wasn't even in the clubhouse or with Billy when he decided to do it." Johnny tries to reason.

"And I made a promise." Billy says.

"A... a promise?! You made a promise to kill the one I love?! If that's you, I'm never going near you or the Lost MC again!" Gionna shouts, her tears increasing. Johnny pulls her into a hug despite being handcuffed and lets her cry.

Johnny knew that Gionna didn't mean it, she was just upset. He'd be angry too if someone killed her.

Gionna's crying had calmed down a few minutes but tears were still falling as she buried her face into Johnny's shirt.

"I'm sorry darling. I know it doesn't make things better but it broke my heart to see you that upset." Johnny says. Gionna nodded softly, a slight hiccuping sound escaping her mouth. She knew that her brothers would do anything to protect her if someone hurt her.

Sometimes they took it a little too far but they love her and anyone who hurt her better run for their lives.

Present time...

"What brand are these beans? I really need to get me some of these." Sam says, eating beans on toast with some bacon.

"I think the hospital uses those reduced fat heinz ones, with the thicker sauce." Gionna replies.

Sam was getting released from hospital later that day. The staff wanted to keep her in for some more tests, regarding her pregnancy and just how she had managed to stay pregnant despite her internal damage.

Sam was leant back, watching the mini TV on the adjustable arm above her bed.

"Hey Tracey's on Fame or Shame again." Sam says, drawing Carly s attention.

"God, will she ever give up?" Carly says.

"Doesn't look like it... look behind you." Sam says. At the door, with a crutch, was Trevor.

"Now I am not here to harm, just to warn Sam that she is not going to keep her children." Trevor says.

"Now look, dickhead. You stay the fuck away from me and my kids-" Sam was interrupted by a nurse entering the room with test results.

"Sorry, was I interrupting something?" The nurse asks.

"No, please carry on." Trevor says.

"Well, on the good side of the news, both the twins are girls." The nurse says, putting smiles on everyone's faces, even Trevor's.

"That'll be Cara and Daisy then." Sam says.

"You thought of names already?" Carly asks, Sam simply nodding.

"You said there's bad news?" Trevor asks.

"Yes." The nurse inhaled a deep breath. "You've still got damage. This will result in very bad after effects after the birth and there is a high risk that you won't survive. The hospital recommends abortion." The nurse says.

"Absolutely no fucking way. Abortion is killing your own family. If there is a risk I'll die, I'll take it." Sam says. There was no way in hell that she was giving up her kids, her lifelong ambition.

"Sam maybe we should reconsider this-" Junior starts.

"You better not be agreeing with baby killer over there. If you are, you're never getting near the girls!" Sam warns.

"I just don't think it's worth dying for-" Junior was interrupted again.

"Oh really? That's like saying that we are not worth dying for and if that is how you feel, get the fuck away and stay the fuck away!" Sam shouts. It was clear that she wasn't aborting her pregnancy no matter what the consequences were.

"You said..." Trevor says.

"You need to get out of here right now. After you damn near killed Jason, there's no way you're forcing Sam into an abortion." Carly says, standing up.

"Sam can either abort those kids or I will kill them myself or I will kill her and raise the kids as what Sam failed to be. My killing machine." Trevor says, smirking at the thought of all three options. His smirk was gone the moment Carly slapped him hard enough to knock another tooth out, much to Johnny'kwhen he walks in. Johnny pulls Carly away from Trevor.

"Sam. will not. have these kids! I won't allow it!" Trevor says before a loud bash was heard, a saucepan whacking the back of his head.

"And relax." Junior says as Trevor falls to the floor.

"Nice shot, Junior." Gionna says, impressed.

Carly was too stunned to say anything. Last time that she saw someone on the ground after a hit like that, it was Ivory Smith.

"Sam you're ready for discharge." The nurse says, stunned at what just happened. The moment she left, Sam leaped out of the bed, not caring that people could see her as she changed out of her hospital gown and into some skinny jeans and a t shirt.

"Right. I'm not seeing another one of these hospitals until my babies are born, let's get the hell out of here." Sam says.

Carly and Johnny took one last look at Trevor as he stirred around, opening his eyes.

"It's either... those mistakes... or yours." Trevor says before Gionna kicks Trevor right where she shot him, making him scream in pain before grabbing him by his shirt.

"I'm gonna make this really clear. You come anywhere near any of us again, I'll not only kill you but I'll make damn sure that no one ever finds your body." Gionna says coldly before shoving Trevor onto the floor, reminding Johnny of the old Gionna.

"That's my little sister for you." Johnny says before they all leave.

Gionna and Claude's house, 2 hours later.

Sam should've been happy but she wasn't. She sat there, staring at the living room table, lost in thought.

"Want to tell me what's on your mind, Sam?" Gionna says, gently rubbing Sam's back. Sam looks at Gionna in amazement, wondering how she managed to switch from mafia soldier back to normal mother.

"I just don't have good history." Sam says.

"Neither do I. I grew up surrounded by the mafia and the Lost MC but I don't regret it. When Claude and I first came to Vice City twenty years ago, we didn't think that our lives would completely change." Gionna says.

Sam let out a deep sigh as she entered a state of memory.

"Many years ago, there was Sam Kenton. At only 11 years old, she was raped and left in the cold snow of Ludendorff. Sam Kenton was given to Trevor Philips by mother, Claire Kenton who later committed suicide I found her body. I became Sam Philips and lived with Trevor for three years, learning to drive, fight basically become his equal. I was poisoned, shot, stabbed and terrorized for years. Then I met Carly when she saved my life from A.O.D. After a while, Michael and Amanda adopted me, I was now Sam De Santa then I left and became a trucker where I met Deck. I suppose he... he was my first real love Sam now had tears forming in her eyes. I watched him blow his own brains out and wanted to do the same then Trevor tries to kill me, Amanda goes crazy my whole life has just been full of loss and..." Sam couldn't continue. Gionna had a slight tear from hearing Sam's story.

Gionna pulls Sam into a hug and strokes her hair like Johnny had done for her when they were younger. She held her like Sam was one of her own children.

Gionna mouths past to Johnny and Carly as they enter the room, seeing Sam crying into Gionna's shoulder.

Outskirts of Berlin, Germany. A year ago...

The ground itself seemed to shake as the Phantom rocketed past the Welcome to Berlin sign, blasting its horn.

"Sam, you're way above the speed limit." Deck warns, Sam slowing below the limit.

"You are a real killjoy." Sam says.

"But you love me for it." Deck replies, resting a hand on Sam s shoulder.

"Yeah I do. Damn, we are far from where we began." Sam says, moving her very long plaited hair in front of her shoulder.

As the Phantom stopped at a cliff overlooking the city, Sam and Deck got out. Both looked into the golden sunrise. Deck placed a hand on Sam's back as Sam leaned against him.

"How long do we stay trucking then?" Deck asks.

"Until either one of us decides it's time to settle down or the truck dies. Either way, we'll live somewhere hot and secluded so no one interrupts us." Sam says, Deck nodding in agreement at the plan.

"You know... maybe we should try." Deck says, placing his other hand on Sam s stomach.

"Deck, it's not going to happen. We ve already tried if you remember. I can't keep a child alive for more that 7 weeks and it was only 5 last time. You know I'd love to but I just can't." Sam says.

Deck hugged Sam as tears ran down Sam's face.

'God never closes one door without opening another.' Deck thought.

Before they left, Sam and Deck took a picture of them, the truck and the sunrise.

"You know settling down doesn't sound too bad. We'll need money." Sam says, a slight smile creeping across her face.

"You're suggesting a score?" Deck asks. He hadn't taken a score in years and had never gone bigger than a few thousand from a gas station.

It was that very score that ruined everything.


	14. Chapter 14: Fallen Apart

"You just can't control it." Sam says to herself as the memory of Deck fades. She looks right at Carly, who was singing to Jason and smiled to herself. 'And she said that she'd never be a mom.' Sam thought. Carly had definitely changed over the years.

Carly always had too much love in her heart.

'Hell, I thought I would never be a mom look at us now.' Sam thought, walking over to Carly and sitting down next to her.

"You okay now?" Carly asks. Sam nodded, looking at Carly's hand on her stomach.

"I just keep thinking mine will be twice as big." Sam says, thinking about the fact that she's carrying two babies.

"I was terrified when I first found out." Carly says, Sam knowing that it was because of Trevor.

"I'm terrified now. Sure, I'm having two kids but it could kill me." Sam says.

"There's always a risk." Carly says, unable to get that day out of her mind. That day that Trevor showed up at the house, Carly knew that he was gonna go bezerk.

"I let Trevor in and he found the test." Carly says, Sam looking right at her.

"He already knew before Christmas? That is not good." Sam says.

"Yeah... threatened us with a K Bar knife. I never wanted him to know." Carly says, both women unaware that Michael was listening.

"That wasn't the last time then." Sam says, referring to when her sternum was fractured.

"Oh, look." Michael says, revealing his presence but pointing to the muted TV. Sam unmuted it.

"... the nuclear bomb that terrorized the whole of Los santos and Blaine county has been found and neutralized, Merryweather being forced out of the city. The IAA also faces possibly being shut down due to their discovered involvement. Citizens are being allowed to return to the city." The news reporter says. Sam looked somehow distant.

"I don't want to go back. If I do, things will go wrong again." Sam says.

"I... Dad, we can't go back." Carly says.

"And what's the alternative? Staying here and getting slaughtered by Trevor? You do what you want, I'm going back." Michael says.

Carly was about to talk but her vision started to blur because of the migraine she had and didn't tell anyone about.

"Carly? You okay?" Sam asks as Michael goes out of the room.

"J... just a headache..." Carly says, standing up but blacking out, Michael catching Carly before she could hit the ground.

"For fuck's sake! When do we get to live normally?!" Sam shouts.

"Problem with our lives Sam, is we don't." Michael says as he picks Carly up.

"I don't want this life! I want the life where I live on a desert island with Deck and our kids!" Sam shouts, grabbing the phone and dialing 911.

Downtown hospital E.R, Carly's p.o.v

"N... Not so loud." I say as I open my eyes, seeing Johnny and Gionna. They weren't arguing but my head still hurts and migraines make every noise louder.

Trevor's gonna join you in hell soon, Ivory... you fuckheads fractured my skull twice! I don't even want to start with what both of you did to Sam!

"Carly, your blood pressure was too high. You almost had a stroke." Johnny says, grabbing my hand

"Is... Is Jason alright?!" I manage to say.

"He's alright. Just don't scare me like that again." Johnny says.

"I'll try not to." I say, resting my head back on the pillow.

"You better not... or I'll tickle." Johnny says. God, he always threatens with tickles.

"He said that to me when I was fifteen and refused to even speak to him for a week." Gionna says.

"Yeah. You almost beat Packie to death, Johnny." I say, remembering that he told me about that incident.

"You know... sometimes I think that the old days, back then, were the best." Gionna says. What, Johnny without me? "Just messing with you, Carly. Johnny drove me downright crazy most of the time when he and I were growing up." She says, laughing softly.

"Oh, I drove you crazy? Sounds like someone needs a spanking." Johnny says.

Yep, they sound like brother and sister.

"Go on then, you spank me, I- hey Sam." Gionna says as Sam enters with some coffee. I thought she didn't like hot drinks.

"It's decaf, don't worry." Sam says, amused by Johnny and Gionna's brother sister squabble.

"You two are funny. You know that, right?" Sam says.

"Yeah, same rules apply to you as apply to Carly now." Johnny says, Sam giving a rebellious smile.

"No caffeine, fine but there's no way I am sitting on my ass all day." Sam says. I knew she wouldn't stay still, she never does for long.

"Let me see my daughter!" I hear a worried yell from Mom... Mom?! How the hell did she get out of jail?!

'Oh, fuck.' Gionna mouths. Yeah, this ain't gonna end well.

As Amanda enters the room, Sam puts down her coffee and stands up.

"Mother, would you kindly fuck off?" Sam says.

"Sam, you were adopted so I am not your mother." Amanda says. That's just damn cruel, Sam has thought of her as her mother for years.

"Okay then, Amanda If I'm not your daughter, there's no need for any respect here, is there? How about I be a slut like Amanda Townley, eh? Go out to strip clubs and sleep with someone every night-" Sam was cut off by Amanda's hand cracking across her face, leaving a red handprint on her cheek.

"And you hit a fucking pregnant woman?! With twins!" Sam shouts, now in rage more than reason.

"You've always been fucking crazy!" Gionna yells, Amanda looking right at her in shock. "Yeah... I went through seven months of physical therapy because of you!" She says, still angry. Her Italian accent was out now and Johnny said that that only happens when Gionna is pissed off.

"You! You're that slut Michael fucked!" Amanda shouts.

"Miss me? No?" Gionna says.

"I did miss seeing you go splat on that car." Amanda says.

"Yeah and Michael told me about all your meaningless affairs over the past two decades... so you're the real slut." Gionna says, smirking.

"And to add on that, I know you're fucking that tennis coach." Dad says.

"At least he doesn't adopt the daughter of a lunatic and cause a nuke to be placed in the city!" Amanda shouts. Bad move, Amanda. You brainless bitch.

"Sleep tight you cow!" Sam shouts before whacking Amanda with a food tray.

"Is she alive?" I say, smirking. That bitch has made my life hell for the past eight years. She deserves every hit she gets!

Sam kicks Amanda, waking her up.

"She's alive." Sam says in an annoyed tone.

Gionna picks Amanda up, throwing her out of the room.

"You need shock treatment, crazy ass bitch!" Gionna says before closing the door and locking it, her and Johnny laughing.

Sam was rubbing her stomach in a little pain.

"You okay, Sam?" I ask.

"Twins and confirmed after effects. I'll have this every now and then, I'm fine. Sam says." Just twins alone is enough. "I like you being around." She says to Gionna.

"Thank you. You sure you're okay Sam?" Gionna says. Yeah, mafia soldier reverting back to mama bear.

Mob mom is better than monster mom.

"You're just like me split personality. There's the caring, laid back side and the crazy don't fuck with me side." Sam says.

"Old habits. Kicked Ashley's ass once." Gionna says.

"That was you? Ashley said that she got hit by a car." Johnny says.

"I know, you're not the only one who's going stir crazy." I say, rubbing my stomach when Jason kicks.

"I think that we might be able to leave soon." Sam says. I hope so too.

"Alright, little guy. Calm down, Mommy's okay." Johnny says, putting his hand on my stomach.

"Maybe we should go back to LS, Gionna can have a vacation with her family there." Dad says. Here we go again.

"Sounds like fun but if I run into Trevor, I'm killing him." Gionna says.

"I wouldn't blame you." Dad says.

"Gionna It'll be a race to who can kill him first." Sam says before finishing her coffee, throwing the empty cup to the bin.

"Yeah and I haven't seen Terry and Clay in years. Are they still causing trouble?" Gionna says.

"Those two never change." Johnny says.

"I miss the Los Santos sunshine. I like it here in Vice City though." I say.

"I need to see the damage done by those cars speeding about and the nuke." Sam says, a slight glint of excitement in her eyes.

"The nuke will have been moved out." Johnny says.

"I was looking forward to that." Sam says. Yep, same old Sam.

"You're just in need of rest, Sam." Johnny says. Sam stuck her finger up, blowing a raspberry.

"Screw rest. The first thing I am doing is burning Trevor's caravan." Sam says, a large, mischievous smile across her face. I couldn't keep it in anymore and started laughing and so did Gionna, Johnny and Dad giving us shocked looks.

"Okay, will both of you calm down?" Johnny says before I stop laughing.

"Don't make me tell Carly about the time you got drunk and threw grenades into the Humboldt river, John boy." Gionna says in between laughter.

"Oh, really? What about that time you got drunk and threw a brick through Francis's window? You cracked his skull open and put him in the hospital." Johnny says.

"Shall I tell you all about the time I crashed a train into Ortega's caravan?" Sam says. Back then, she was just as crazy as Trevor had been.

"Didn't have to be drunk for the time Billy beat the hell out of Dominic and killed him and it wasn't my idea." Johnny says, looking right at Gionna.

"No...I want to hear about the train incident." Gionna says, still laughing.

"Well then..." Sam says

Grand Senora Desert, 11 years ago...

12 year old Sam stood outside Trevor's caravan, listening to Trevor inside.

"...and he fucking attacks the meth lab?! This has gone on long enough chef! I'm taking out Ortega once and for all!" Trevor yells.

Before he could do anything, Sam was on her quad bike, heading for the tracks near Ortega's caravan with a heavy wrecking bar.

When Sam arrived, she jammed the wrecking bar under one of the lines, tying a length of rope to it. With the other end tied to the quad bike, Sam accelerated and a loud clang was heard as the track piece came free from the rest.

Now the 2nd and hardest part of the plan. Sam stopped a few minutes later at the rail crossing in Sandy shores, waiting for the train. After nearly an hour, a distant train horn was heard.

"I've got something for you, come to mama!" Sam shouts as the train exits the tunnel, heading towards her. As it passed, Sam got on the quad bike, accelerating forward and launching herself off.

Sam landed hard in a flatbed cart, three away from the engine.

Sam was unable to even think about why she was doing this. Part of her wanted Trevor to be proud, another part just hated Ortega since it had been one of his men that stabbed her. When Sam reached the engine and stabbed the driver through the knee, she stood there for a few seconds, doing nothing. When the lights of Ortega's caravan came into distant view, Sam pushed the throttle all the way.

Sam had calculated it perfectly. The train came off at just the right angle, the whole lot speeding towards Ortega's caravan. The train hit, knocking the caravan into the river with the train still following, stopping on it's side in the deeper part of the river.

Instantly, the cab was filling with water from the ice cold river. Sam shivered violently as she tried to open the door, failing due to the amount of water on the other side.

Sam took one last breath before the water completely submerged the cab, leaving her floating in the water. Sam wished she had considered this and worn her surfing wetsuit. It would've at least blocked some of the cold.

A hand grabbed Sam's dress from behind, dragging her out of the water. Sam took a deep breath, coughing as her saviour put her down on the train's side.

"You okay... Sam? Sam Philips?" Ortega asks in disbelief. He was told she had been killed.

"You bet your ass on that boy!" Sam says before lashing out, kicking Ortega over. Sam stood up, her soaked dress heavy on her. "You try and stab me, I fight back!" She says, removing a gun from a concealed carrier under her dress and pointing it at Ortega.

"What was it you said?! You never kill!" Ortega says. Sam's finger was millimeters away from pulling the trigger far enough but in her mind, she couldn't bring herself to end a life, even Ortega's.

Instead, Sam put the gun back in her thigh carrier, removing the knife from her thin brown leather belt.

"Tell me... do you like blood?!" Sam yells before ramming the knife through the back of Ortega s knee, making him yell out in pain. "Do you?!" She yells, stabbing again. "Now, shut down the Aztecs and fuck off to Las Venturas or something!" She says, stabbing one last time before jumping in the river, swimming back to shore.

Present time...

"...and then Trevor just said thanks. Nothing else." Sam says. "Now to the window incident." She says.

"Okay. It was the weekend after Francis tazed me in the back. I got a little drunk but I was still angry." Gionna says.

''A little? Never mix painkillers and alcohol." Johnny says...

26 years ago...

"Prepare yourself for a Sicilian welcome, you rat bastard." Gionna says, grabbing a brick out of a duffel bag. One of several plus a grenade launcher with stun grenades and Francis was in for a rough night... Gionna smirked evilly, pulling her arm back to throw the brick... until she felt a hand grab her wrist and another hand pull the jacket hood off of her head.

"You think that I wouldn't recognize your dark red nails, baby girl?" Johnny says.

"Come on, I'm just trying to scare him." Gionna says. Johnny could tell that Gionna was intoxicated but not just from beer. She mixed it with the Vicodin the doctor prescribed.

"You're crazy, Gionna! You do this and you'll have the entire LCPD on your scrawny ass!" Johnny says.

Gionna looks at Johnny before pulling her arm back and launching the brick through Francis's bedroom window.

"Ow! Fuck!" Francis yells in pain after a sickening crack, making Gionna laugh.

"And there's more where that came from, Francis!" Gionna yells after she stops laughing.

"Okay, now you've gotten an angry cop and the LCPD on our asses, would you like to fucking relax?!" Johnny says. Gionna's response was throwing another brick before getting the stun grenade launcher, firing one in the window before Johnny could stop her.

"That'll rattle his cage." Gionna says, reminding Johnny of how Billy acts when he's fucked up drunk.

"LCPD! Don't move a fucking muscle!" They hear a cop shout through a megaphone.

"Run!" Gionna and Johnny yell as they run from Cerveza Heights, not stopping until they reach Northern Algonquin and lose the cops in the Subway Tunnel.

"You... okay... Johnny?" Gionna says after a few deep breaths. She was used to running through the tunnels but Johnny wasn't.

"You know what?... I think you are just the most insane person I'll ever meet." Johnny says.

"Maybe..." Gionna says, noticing her scratched up hands.

"Doesn't stop me from loving you, little sis." Johnny says, throwing his arms around Gionna and hugging her close to him.

Present time, a few hours later, Klebitz house

"Aww, a nice ending." Sam says.

"Well, we were pretty crazy then." Gionna says as Johnny sits down next to Carly.

"We all get crazy sometimes. I trashed three classrooms and got expelled from North LS high." Carly says.

"It was a bit more complicated than that. No one ever told me the entire story." Sam says.

"I just got angry, okay? And anyway, trashing schools is nothing new to you, is it Sam?" Carly says, Sam looking down.

"I... got angry too." Sam says.

Paleto Bay High School, 12 years ago...

"And you, Miss Philips, are getting a detention for no homework again!" The teacher shouts. Sam just sat back, a smile on her face. "Is something funny? Am I missing something?" The teacher asks.

"Sorry it's that nine times six divided by twelve is 4.5, not 4.7!" Sam says, angering her teacher even more.

"Right then, that is after school for mouthing off at me." The teacher says.

"What will you get me to do this time sir? The tables are spotless of chewing gum with the amount of times I have been made to clean them." Sam says, looking out of the window. If there was any place she was a rebel, it was school.

"No, this time it's the drains." The teacher says. Just to anger him, Sam took off her tie and undid her shirt's top button.

"Sam Philips-" The teacher was interrupted.

"Fuck uniform!" Sam shouts. The teacher just pointed to the door.

Before she left, Sam kicked out hard on the teacher's chair, sending it into the wall. She presented a two fingered salute as she left.

Half an hour later...

Sam burst out laughing as the principal said a call would be going home.

"Trevor will never say anything. If anything, he'll smash a few windows here!" Sam says. She was getting sick of this.

"I think the message is quite clear. You never wear uniform properly, always having that skirt too high-" The principal says.

"I choose how high I wear skirts, thank you very much! And it's not like I'm exposing my ass to everyone is it?" Sam says.

It was seven hours later, the sky was in darkness and the school empty.

Sam stopped the stolen Packer outside the school, full gas tank in tow.

"I've got something for you." Sam says as she smashed into the window. Due to the amount of vandalism the school got, the alarms were never active. After pouring trails of fuel into every room, Sam went back outside, shooting a small hole in the gas tanker with the silenced pistol she had taken from Trevor's weapons.

When she drove a little bit away, Sam got out, running from the truck before shooting the gas trail. As she expected, the Packer went up first, followed by the school a minute later. After burning for a few minutes, the fire reached the school's basement, including the gas system for the science classrooms. In an instant, the school went up in a massive explosion, rubble flying in all directions. As sirens came, Sam pulled up her hoodie and walked away into the night, a slight glow from the fire following her.

Back to present time...

"Okay, your turn Johnny." Gionna says. Johnny kept his mouth shut... until Carly reached over and tickles him.

"Alright! Billy found Dominic at a bar in Bohan drunk, kidnapped him and dragged him all the way to the Lost MC clubhouse in Alderney. When I got there, Dominic was already dead." Johnny says...

24 years ago...

"Billy, for fuck's sake! You kidnapped and murdered Gionna's ex?! Why did you fucking do that?!" Johnny yells, seeing Dominic's bruised and repeatedly stabbed corpse in the back of the weapons van.

"He broke her heart, John boy! No one does that to our little sister!" Billy shouts, obviously high as a kite.

"You're out of your mind! Gionna will kill us when she finds out about this!" Johnny says.

"Which is why I called you... we're stashing the stiff at your place." Billy says.

"No, she's drunk at my place and Mikey's keeping an eye on her. Both of them are gonna ask too many questions." Johnny says.

"Well then fuck, where do we put him?!" Billy asks.

"How about the humboldt?" Johnny says.

"You mean cement on the feet and throw him in?" Billy asks, closing the back doors.

"Sounds like the only real option. Gionna won't find him there, we'll take his phone and leave her a message saying he's left and not to contact him again." Johnny says.

"Yeah." Billy says, finding Dominic's phone and several voicemails on it, playing one out of curiosity.

"Dominic Forelli, you fucking cheating asshole! When I find you, I'm gonna murder you, slice your dick off and feed it to the rabid dog down the fucking street!" They hear Gionna's drunken voice yell in the voicemail message.

"Remind me never to piss her off." Billy says.

"I told Mikey to take her phone!" Johnny says before they get in the van and drive off to the Humboldt river.

"He's heavier than he looks!" Billy says, dragging Dominic out of the van so Johnny can tie cement blocks to Dominic's legs. Both grabbed him and threw him into the Humboldt river.

When they made it back to Johnny's apartment, Gionna was sound asleep on the couch, her face red from crying and incoherent drunken muttering escaping her mouth.

"I took her phone so she punched me and took mine, then left several voicemails on the punk's phone!" Mikey says, holding an ice pack to his right eye.

"Yeah. We heard one of them." Billy says as Johnny walks over to Gionna, brushing her dark curls away from her face.

"Well I can tell you now that she is certainly not okay. What the hell were you guys doing?" Mikey asks.

"I beat up and stabbed the cheating punk to death.'' Billy says, startled by a pain filled cry from Gionna.

"Shh... it's okay, darling. You're just having a bad dream." Johnny says, pulling the blanket over Gionna.

"You two threw his corpse in the Humboldt, didn't you?" Mikey says.

"Yes... we did." Johnny admits.

A few minutes later...

"You fucking dick!" Billy yells.

"What the fuck is wrong?" Johnny asks, seeing Billy with rage in his face.

"This prick called that bastard cop Francis Mcreary!" Billy yells, holding Mikey at gunpoint.

"Put...the gun down... " Gionna says, still drunk but sits up and opens her hazel eyes.

She had no memory of anything so the guys decided not to tell her about what happened to Dominic.

Gionna pulled her hair back and threw up in the trashcan nearby until all the alcohol she drank was out of her system, Johnny rubbing Gionna's back.

"You alright?" Johnny says as Gionna coughs and sniffles.

"Yeah... just too much Tequila." Gionna says, setting the trashcan aside.

"Thanks, Mikey." Gionna says after Mikey opens a bottle of water and hands it to her. Gionna drank it slowly, her throat and lungs hurting from the vomiting.

"Wh...how did I end up here?" Gionna says.

"Look, you've have a rough night. Why don't you try to get some sleep, baby?" Billy says.

"Not...sleepy..." Gionna says, finishing her bottle of water. "Where's my phone?" She says, looking for her silver cell phone.

"These bastards killed Dominic!" Mikey shouts, throwing Gionna her phone.

"Fuck!" Gionna says in pain and slight intoxication after the phone smacks her in the forehead. Mikey takes the ice pack off his eye and puts it on Gionna's forehead.

"Sorry, kiddo." Mikey says.

"What do you mean they killed Dominic?" Gionna asks. Billy and Johnny look right at each other, then at Mikey.

"Damn it, he broke her heart! He deserved it!" Billy shouts.

"Okay, no... more screaming..." Gionna says before standing up... then falling down and crashing through the wooden coffee table, knocking herself unconscious.

"Well then you're all in for it, aren't you?" Francis says as he enters with three other LCPD officers.

"Boys, take them for interrogation!" Francis orders, the three LCPD officers arresting the three others in the room.

"Let go of me you fucktards!" Billy yells at they drag him outside.

"What about the girl? She's got a hell of a bruise on her head." One of the cops says, checking on Gionna.

Gionna stirred around, rolling onto her left side and vomiting again... this time on Francis's shoes.

"Fuck the bruise, dump them all in one cell and let them kill each other. Johnny and Billy did after all kill Dominic and dump him in the Humboldt." Francis says, kicking away most of the vomit.

"Frankie, Frankie! Nice to see you lad. Oh Danny Boy...the pipes, the pipes are calling..." Gionna sings drunkenly as the cop pulls her off the floor.

"Miss, did you do any drugs tonight?" One of the cops says.

"No drugs, no alcohol...I'm sober..." Gionna manages to say, still wobbly.

"Yeah and Packie's a good kid." Francis says sarcastically.

Present time.

"Did you have to tell that one?" Gionna asks, still hating those memories. Her face went red with embarrassment and Johnny poked her shoulder.

"The rest were funny at least." Sam says, getting up and drinking some cola. Johnny looked directly at her, knowing just how much caffeine was in that cola.

"He always said that you hated Francis." Carly says, trying to keep a straight face.

"Who hated Francis?" Packie says as he walks in, seeing Gionna.

"Packie...it's been a long time." Gionna says, standing up.

"I've been here for a while, in LS." Packie says as he hugs Gionna.

"Now that the mutual bullshit is out of the way, I'm going home." Sam says.

As Sam left, Carly caught up with her outside.

"Sam you sure you'll be okay?" Carly asks.

"Carly, you know me. I'm fine." Sam says before walking away. In all honesty, Carly wasn't so sure.

Jason kicked as Sam got in Trigger and left, almost like he knew something was wrong. Carly felt the same, something just wasn't right. Sam's eyes, the cola, one less ring. Carly slowly came to realization. Junior and Sam had somehow broken up, right after they all found out Sam was having twins.

"Junior, Benson... you are two nasty fucks." Carly says before returning inside to everyone else.

Carly blinked her tears away, trying to stay calm. This all had to fall apart because of Trevor Philips.


End file.
